Under a Full Moon
by Nami Takata
Summary: After Kyoto, Negi and co, calm down over the weekend only to meet with a new transfer student from Osaka. First few weeks are fine, but things go from bad to worse when hallucinations creep up once again.
1. What Are You?

**Chapter 1: What Are You?**

A new day was dawning for Mahora Academy. Since the trip to Kyoto was a huge success, everyone spent their seemingly short and calm weekend oversleeping. Now it was Monday meaning–

"WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" A certain red-head girl yelled. Said girl was running quickly through the hoard of students along with two other people, a girl with skates and a short boy with a long staff and backpack.

"Ahaha Asuna, you overslept again, why are you so surprised?" the girl on roller skates commented.

"Ahhhhh! I don't know Konoka! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Asuna replied.

"Ehehe, slipped my mind I guess." Konoka giggled innocently.

"You really should wake up earlier Asuna-san." the young boy joined. "It's not healthy to wake up so late and— WAAAH!" he was interrupted by 2 girls having pink and black hair.

"MORNING NEGI-SENSEI!" they squealed in unison.

"Ah, Makie-san, Yuuna-san, Good morning!" Negi greeted after he recovered.

"Hey Negi! We're going ahead without you!" Asuna yelled whilst running at top speed with Konoka on her skates.

"AHHH! WAIT FOR ME!" Negi shouted as he desperately tried to catch up to the two girls.

Although mornings like this was hectic, 10-year old Negi Springfield was happy as he could be, running along with his students so none would be late for their classes. The Kyoto trip was tough on the young mage but he was relieved that it was all over and he can go back to teaching his quirky Class 3-A of 31 girls at good old Mahora Academy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at said school, the Dean was finishing a meeting with Takahata, Shizuna and the female dean from the Avaron Academy, Naoki Rengu. Standing next to her was a girl about 5'5" with short midnight blue hair wearing a black t-shirt zipper hoodie over the standard Mahora middle school uniform.<p>

"So that's all you need to know as for getting around the Academy, you can get the assistance of the Walking Club members to show you around the school grounds if you want to explore a bit more, okay?" the Dean told the girl. "Any questions?"

"Yeah I got one. Do I have to wear the skirt with this uniform?" she asked plainly. A pause momentarily prevailed.

"Yes, you do." replied the Dean

"Pervert." the girl bluntly stated, earning a bump on the head from Rengu.

"Insolent girl! Do you want to get in trouble on the first day of school?"

Ignoring the question the blue-haired girl whined, "Ow Naoki-san that hurt!" That earned her another bump on the head.

"After all these years you still don't put the right honorific! Heavens, its Rengu-sensei." The girl just mocked her under her breath.

"Ho ho, quite a lively one we have here too! Now I know what class to place you in." he chuckled "Moving on, I would like to discuss things with Kurosaki-san with the staff only. Thank you for dropping off our new student Rengu-sensei. Pleasure to see you as always and have a safe trip back to Osaka." he said as he shook the fellow dean's hand.

"The Pleasure's mine Konoe-sensei." she said before getting close, "Watch out for her alright? She is one heck of a trouble maker." she whispered for everyone to hear. The girl in question stuck her tongue out in annoyance, stopping when the Osaka dean straightened up, turned around, and walked away, a glare of disdain locked with her intimidating one until she finally past her and left the room.

"GAH! I thought she'd never leave!" the girl exclaimed while stretching.

"Yes she's gone. Down to business, you will be assigned in the same dorm building as my granddaughter Konoe Konoka," he showed a picture of her from his desk, "and your room number is 35. You'll be rooming alone, is that alright with you?"

"Hell yea it is! Thanks!" she said happily, maintaining her cool.

"Quite, your class number is 3-A and your seat number is 32. You are sitting next to Zazie Rainyday and your homeroom English teacher is Negi Springfield. Have you got all of that?" He finished to look up and receive a nod from the student. "Good, now on behalf of the students and staff of Mahora, I, Konoe Konemon, welcome you to Mahora Academy Boarding School!" he ended grandly waving an arm towards the windows of a gleaming school ground.

"Great. Can I go now?" she said as she spun around, put her hands in her hoodie pockets took out headphones and an mp3 and walked to the door.

"Wait, one more question." this stopped her at the handle of the door. She stepped back, turning around halfway in the process.

"What now?" she asked a bit annoyed.

"Come on, you can tell us anything. We are not just a normal school for girls. What are you?" He asked firmly in a calm manner. The question made the girl's eyes widen in surprise, she turned around fully facing the two teachers and Principal, expression not changing.

"W-what? What are you talking about?" she stuttered, nobody had ever asked this question before and thought she hid her heritage quite well.

"You heard me. What are you? This school is not normal I can tell you that. There is a robot, ninja and even a couple mages around here. Whatever you are, I'm sure you can tell us and we won't tell a soul as long as you do the same." he asked getting more serious by the minute.

"Ah…" she began but turned her eyes away and gazed at the floor in slight depression until she felt a hand on her head causing her to look up and see Takahata gently smiling.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell us now. Tell us anytime you want, we aren't going to force you to do anything. Shizuna and I will be there to talk with you in the school office at anytime, alright?" he said kindly. The girl looked at him and saw sincerity, then turned to Shizuna who was also showing a gentle smile.

"Now head over to your new class, they are very kind and caring girls don't worry. I'll escort you." Shizuna reassured. Takahata nodded and gently turned the mysterious girl around to face the door. Again she stopped holding the handle and turned around and walked towards the center of the room.

"Okay, I get it. I'll tell you what I am." she said silently defeated. There was no use trying to hide it, might as well say it. Besides... She never met any administrators as kind or caring as them. An overwhelming sense of trust was felt within, flickering to memories of her past, _A man seemingly in his late teens with silver hair put a hand on the girl's shoulder, a scar going across his face as his eyes were concealed under the darkness of night_ "_It's Alright, you can trust us! __We're family afterall!" he said cheerily._ Ignoring them, she stood straight looking at the Dean calmly.

"I'm a—"

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading everybody! his is just a starter please tell me what you think... Haters... Don't worry I hate you too. Just kidding! Any constructive criteria is welcome of course! :D<p> 


	2. The Calm Before the Storm?

**Chapter 2: The Calm Before The Storm?**

Shifting to Class 3-A now as lively and excited as ever, chattering amongst themselves about the Kyoto trip in full while Negi stood at the front of the class desperately trying to quiet everybody down. Surprisingly, everyone was in attendance including Evangeline and Chachamaru. It took a good five minutes with the help of Class Representative (Also called Iincho if you didn't know) Yukihiro Ayaka to get everyone up straight and bowing to greet her beloved Sensei.

"Alright, I know you all had fun at the Kyoto trip but its back to school and studying everyone." Negi said with a smile on his face. All he got was a collective groan from the class except for Ayaka who was lecturing them on working hard for Negi-sensei. That's when Fuuka and Fumika stood up.

"You know Negi-sensei is right. We are back at school(desu)…" Fumika, the younger of the sisters said.

"And you know what that means!" Fuuka exclaimed as she pointed to everyone in class. Many had wicked grins on their faces while others huffed in annoyance and/or happiness. Negi looked at the munchkins in confusion before realization flashed on his face. **"**_**Uh-oh"**_ and that was the last thought he had before all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>Shizuna and the blue haired girl walked down the long hallway on their way to Class 3-A. A silence hanged between them as they could only hear their own footsteps echo the hallowed halls. They hadn't talked since they left the Dean's office and it was making the girl uncomfortable.<p>

"So…" she said breaking the silence, "Is class 3-A really full of nice people?" Shizuna turned and saw the girl looking at her without turning her head, awaiting a response.

"Yes, they are all very happy girls, perhaps a bit too happy and the teacher? He is a great gentleman one just you wait."

"Negi Springfield, huh? What is he like?"

"Well, he's from Wales located in Europe and since he graduated from the Magic Academy there, he has been assigned as a teacher here in Mahora Academy. A very kind young English gentleman if you ask me."

Kurosaki only nodded. "So how old is he? You said he was young so like, mid-late twenties maybe early thirties?"

"Oh no, he's ten years old actually!"

"WHAT? N-no way! I thought the graduating age for mages was 12!"

"Well, that's the thing, Negi is what you call a 'boy genius'. He set himself to be a Magister Magi someday just like his father, Nagi Springfield."

"Nagi? You mean The Thousand Master? Ha! No wonder he's a genius! That's a good goal for him. Now what's he like as a teacher?"

"Oh… He is a bit of a pushover with his students but he knows when he needs to speak up every once in a while to get their full attention. He protects all his students because it is his duty as their teacher. Pretty chivalrous if you ask me."

"Huh, he doesn't sound that bad. In fact, it's totally out of character for a 10 year old!" the girl laughed.

"Yes I suppose so. Ah here we are, Class 3-A." they both stopped in front of the door leading to the classroom. "Ok, starting today this is your class, any objections?"

" Nope I think I'm good!" she replied with eagerness in her voice. On that note Shizuna slid open the door and walked inside.

* * *

><p>I Know it's short but I don't care! You guys know what to do, Review and tell me what you think! Constructive Criteria is always welcome! And for the people who just say, "This story sucks." Don't worry U suck too! XD Thanks for putting up with me! :D<p> 


	3. Not Nice to Stare

**Chapter 3: Not Nice To Stare**

It was chaos, a huge party being thrown for the sake of coming home safely from the trip to Kyoto. The whole class took this as an excuse to get out of work. Streamers and confetti were being thrown every which way as everyone was yelling and cheering in celebration. The parties never stop with this class. Negi was frantically and desperately trying to get everyone to sit back down and do their work. He couldn't get the Representative's help because she was fighting with Asuna about calling her a shota-con(1) yet again. The whole class was focused on the two raging girls betting meal tickets for the winner.

"8 meal tickets on Asuna!" Misora shouted.

"No way! I got 15 on Iincho!" Yuuna countered.

"Everybody Please! Asuna! Iincho! Stop Fighting!" Negi pleaded, but, unfortunately, nobody noticed.

"Who are you calling a shota-con you oji-con (2)!" Ayaka shouted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Asuna shouted in return. The two then began going at it pushing each other back and forth. In the growing turmoil, Ayaka pushed her red-head counterpart with a little more force causing her to bump into Negi making him fall. The door opened suddenly to reveal Shizuna, their guidance councilor, walking in a clear smile on her face with her eyes closed.

"Negi-sensei! You have a new stu—OH!" Negi landed on top the older woman, face first into her breasts. The class became shockingly silent, even Ayaka and Asuna paused their hair pulling for a minute to see what had just happened. That was when a blue haired girl came inside to see what the commotion was about. She saw a multitude of students staring at what she is assuming is her teacher piling over Shizuna-sensei. She tore her eyes away from the weird sight and took a look at her future classmates, some were sitting down annoyed or occupied with something else, while others were standing on top of the desks looking at the blond and red-head going at a tug-of-war with their hair, but even then they were staring at the sight of their teacher toppled over the guidance counselor. By the looks of it, they didn't even see her enter the room as an awkward silence was kept for a while. _**God, how I hate this silence, **_she thought.

"Uh… Excuse me?" she said rather forcefully making all eyes turn to her. She ignored them and went back to her new sensei. "You know Negi-sensei, I knew the Dean was a Pervert but you too? I can't wait to see how you handle me." she said sarcastically. Negi looked up then back down realizing who he just bumped into; he scrambled off Shizuna and stood back up hurriedly brushing himself off and making himself decent.

"Um… Who are you?" he managed to stutter out. The girl helped up Shizuna-sensei who answered for him.

"Yes, well, starting today, she will be your new student. I leave her with you in your care Negi-sensei." she said cheerfully, but the feeling was destroyed when she cast a menacing glance to the students making them to go frantically back to their seats. "Good luck Negi-sensei." she said as she walked out of the door. _**Uh… Note to self, don't make Shizuna-sensei angry, **_the blue haired girl thought.

"Y-yes well, isn't this nice everyone? We get a new student into our class!" Negi said recovering from his shock, "Um, can you please write your name on the board and introduce yourself?" said girl nodded and wrote it then turned back to her class.

"Yo, the name's Kurosaki Ayame Kanade." she started, "I'm originally from Osaka and transferred here from Avaron Academy. Well, I wouldn't say transferred, I was actually expelled… Anyway, music is my passion, and I enjoy martial arts. My favorite colors are black, blue and red. Did I forget anything else? Oh yeah, I also got held back a year." she finished rather proud. She surveyed the looks around her. Most were either annoyed or distracted while others stared in awe. "You know it's not nice to stare at the new kid." she said annoyance and anger evident in her tone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: YAAAY! Another short chapter! Now Kanade is introduced! What will happen? Stay tuned for more!

(1) Shota-con refers to a person who likes young boys.

(2) Oji-con refers to a person who like old men


	4. Toning Things Down?

**Chapter 4: Toning Things Down?**

"Okay then!" Negi said getting everyone's attention before turning to Kanade, "Pleased to meet you Kurosaki-san. Take your seat alright?"

"Sure, but sensei, call me Kanade ok? Or unless you got a better pet name for me…" Kanade said slyly.

"THAT'S MORE THAN ENOUGH KANADE-SAN!" Ayaka erupted from her seat and stomped over to Kanade, who was now sitting cross-legged on Negi's desk, "You have no way to talk to Negi-sensei in that manner!"

"Oh shut it, brat." the girl replied harshly, "I really don't care."

"W-WHY YOU….!" she was held back and muffled by Asuna and Konoka while Kanade huffed with a blank annoyed expression.

"Geez Iincho, calm down. She's new." Asuna said.

"You're right, we should have an initiation for entering Class 3-A…" Ayaka mumbled to herself getting out of Asuna's grasp and heading over to the twins.

"Anyways, welcome Kanade-chan. I'm Kagurazaka Asuna." Asuna introduced while she held out a hand. Kanade glanced at it for a while before meeting with a firm handshake.

"Hehe, you don't look that bad. Pleased to meet you Asuna." She looked behind her and saw Konoka idly standing. "And you must be Konoe Konoka." she said as she carefully hopped off the desk, "Nice to meet ya!" she greeted with a grin and a wave as she went to the back row where Zazie Rainyday was sitting. Everyone was catching glances at the odd girl, but it was Evangeline who eyed her suspiciously. Kanade looked at Zazie and she looked at her, both nodded at each other while Kanade silently sat herself down.

"Moving on now, everyone turn to page 45 in your books…" Negi said the class groaned again as he wrote some stuff on the board, then he turned back around, "Today we are studying Edgar Allen Poe, a famous poet known for writing some of the most tragic poems in English Literature. Here we begin to read an excerpt from 'The Tell-Tale Heart'. This poem is written in first person where the narrator has a growing blood thirst for one man and it is all leading up to his murder. Poe uses much vivid language during this poem building up suspense throughout the whole thing. Now who will start…" he wondered aloud as he scoured through the many faces that were avoiding his eyes, "Kanade-san! Why don't you begin?" he called out to the girl who was lost in thought, she tore her gaze from the window and back to Negi looking expectantly at her. She stood up book in hand, took a deep breath, and began,

"TRUE!" she shouted, startling everyone, Kanade continued on with a fluent creepy tone," -nervous -very, very dreadfully nervous I had been and am; but why will you say that I am mad? The disease had sharpened my senses -not destroyed -not dulled them. Above all was the sense of hearing acute. I heard all things in the heaven and in the earth. I heard many things in hell. How, then, am I mad? Hearken! and observe how healthily -how calmly I can tell you the whole story.

It is impossible to say how first the idea entered my brain; but once conceived, it haunted me day and night. Object there was none. Passion there was none. I loved the old man. He had never wronged me. He had never given me insult. For his gold I had no desire. I think it was his eye!" she said pointing at her own, "Yes, it was this! He had the eye of a vulture -a pale blue eye, with a film over it. Whenever it fell upon me, my blood ran cold; and so by degrees -very gradually -I made up my mind to take the life of the old man, and thus rid myself of the eye forever." Kanade stopped eyes closed, when she opened them again, the class was staring at her AGAIN. _**"Ok this is gonna get annoying really fast…" **_she grumbled inwardly.

"Thank you Kanade-san! That was beautiful!" exclaimed Negi "Who's next? Asuna!"

"W-wha! Er…. I … FINE!" she managed to get out, "N-now this is the point….. You f-fancy me m-mad. M-m-madmen know nothing. B-but you s-should have seen me. You should have seen how wisely I pra-pro-ceeded -with what caution -with what f-f-foresight -with what dis-dis-imu-la-ti-on. AHHHH! I CAN'T DO THIS!" Asuna screamed out loud, they didn't call her Baka Red for nothing. All the while, Kanade watched the sight enfold before her; Asuna marched up to Negi grabbing his shirt and asking why he picked something so hard to read then Ayaka went up to her to pry 'The Monkey' off of Negi who looked like he was getting dizzy. The rest of the girls were betting meal tickets on both girls who were now fighting.

Kanade looked around the room, taking her eyes from the cat-fight to see Chachamaru, a girl with green hair with weird metal ear pieces, _**"Must be the robot then…" **_she thought. Then she looked at the blonde girl behind her, she took a whiff of the air, _**"Hmph, the Dean told me about the Robot but not about this… Well, as long as she doesn't get in my way, I won't hurt her."**_ she then turned to the girl next to her, Zazie, _**"Huh, she's pretty cool, I didn't even know you can juggle those…" **_She turned her gaze back to the display in front of her to see more fighting and debate.

"This is gonna be one hell of a first day…" Kanade said in a monotone, secretly getting out her mp3 and choosing a song.

"Mmm…" Zazie agreed next to her still juggling. Both locked eyes again Zazie, giving a welcoming ghost of a smile, Kanade returned the gesture.

"_**Hm, maybe things will calm down for me here…" **_Kanade smirked at the thought as her music drowned out the noises of her classmates.

* * *

><p>AN: CUT! That's a wrap! Well? What did you think? The first 4 chapters was actually one large chapter but I decided to split it up a little bit. So so far this is the longest chapter of the story! So how will Kanade fare in her new class? well you'll just have to continue reading! I already got the next few chapters but I want to see what you guys think of the first four before I move ahead. Maybe 5-10 reviews for these for chapters? :) BYE THANKS! :D<p> 


	5. Early Suspicions

**Chapter 5: Early Suspicions**

The rest of class wasn't all that bad… After the class had calmed down when Negi pushed away Asuna and Ayaka, everyone enjoyed story time when Ayaka was chosen to continue "The Tell-Tale Heart" excerpt. They then moved on to many other classic poets of English literature, each student getting a turn to read a stanza or two from their text books.

Kanade throughout the whole time wasn't listening at all. Literally, she had her ear buds on the whole time while she read the lips of Negi and the others; silently reading at her own fast pace through each new poem they covered. She loved poetry, especially Edgar Allan Poe. It was the only thing that actually made the English language fun. She looked at the clock that read 4:00 pm. She put away her ear buds discretely and decided to listen for the last 5 minutes of class.

"Okay, a whole review for our lesson on poetry today. We read many poems by Edgar Allan Poe as well as Langston Hughes and famous child poems form Shel Silverstein. Which brings us to your project for the next few weeks!" Negi announced receiving yet another collective groan from the class. "Come on everyone! The work is not that bad! Your assignment is to create a poetry booklet that follows all five different types of meter; iamb, dactyl, anapest, and trochee along with one free-verse poem. These poems can be about anything you want as long as it follows these patterns. The purpose of this assignment is to covey your feelings in a way that it gives other people a vivid picture of how you feel or what you are describing. Simple right?" he looked around to see dumbfounded and confused looks. Before anyone could protest, the bell rang signifying everyone to go home.

Everyone got up and put all questions down for tomorrow. Everyone slowly poured out of class as Negi stayed and shuffled some papers. Evangeline walked up to his desk along with Chachamaru closely behind.

"Hey boya, listen up." Eva said getting his full attention.

"Ah, Evangeline-san, Chachamaru-san, what is it you need?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself, be careful of that new girl."

"Eh? You mean Kanade-san? What do you mean?" Negi replied confused.

"Humph you wouldn't understand but she smells dangerous. In fact, the thing bothering me is her smell. I feel like I know it so well but I can't put my finger on it." she said now getting a concerned face, she was in deep thought.

"Uh, Evangeline-san? Are you concerned for me?" Negi questioned innocently. Her concerned look was wiped off by the question and turned into a devilish smirk.

"Hahaha, me? Be concerned for you? Yeah right! If the Thousand Master's son died, I wouldn't be able to get your blood so I can free myself from this damned school. That's all. Just keep your eye out for that girl." she said as she was walking out and not turning back. Chachamaru bowed curtly and followed her master out the door. Negi looked over to the back row where Kanade was being hoarded by the sports club (Akira, Makie, Yuuna, & Ako), Walking club (Mainly Fuuka & Fumika) and Occult Club (Konoka). Kaede and Setsuna were standing to the side waiting for the twins and Konoka respectively. Zazie squeezed out with Kanade in hand as they made their way to the door. Zazie let go and both nodded goodbye as Zazie left the room first, leaving Kanade who had many fliers from the girls standing in front of the desk.

"Thanks for the lesson today Negi-sensei. Poetry is my favorite subject. I'll be on my way now alright? See ya!" she said nonchalantly with a smile.

"Ah wait! Kanade-san!" Negi called out catching the girl's attention. _**"I don't know what Evangeline's talking about but Kanade doesn't look like a bad person." **_Negi thought. It was then he noticed the bandages on Kanade's arms. The wrappings started before her finger tips and stopped just before her elbows, just like a long fingerless glove. _**"What are those for? Is she hurt?" **_he wondered.

"Uh, sensei, my face is up here." Kanade said while waving her hand back and forth, breaking the young mage's train of thought.

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm sorry Kanade-san, but, would you care to stay afterschool here for a while? I'm having a meeting with some other students so you're not alone." he said regaining his professionalism.

"Uh sure, just give me a minute and I'll be right back here." she said suspiciously. She was glad that she broke his concentration so easily. She didn't want anyone to find out about her arms… Not yet at least. But what's so important that she needs to stay? Putting all thoughts aside, she went out the door regaining whatever positive feeling she had. _**"Oh well, better get changing."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: <strong>_Chapter 5 is here! I don't know about you guys but I like how the story is going so far! Leave your reviews where you want them, right here. I hope to at least get 3-5 reviews before the next chapter. So please continue to read my story and feel free to ask questions if you are confused! Thanks to **xFurubax** and **Silent Watch** for Reviewing! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Until then, chapter 6 & 7 are waiting on standby for you! :D


	6. Mutual Feelings?

**Chapter 6: Mutual Feelings?**

Kanade speedily walked outside and made it to the bathroom to change her clothes. God how she hated uniforms, especially skirts. She changed into her dark green cargo pants and changed out of her uniform into a grey tank top and her school shoes to comfortable black Vans sneakers and covered herself with her T-shirt hoodie again. That felt so much better. She stuffed all her school clothes into her bag and walked out of the bathroom, only to bump into Ayaka and behind her was Misora and the Twins still in their uniforms.

"Oh, sorry my bad." Kanade said as she walked around the Class Representative.

"Wait a minute Kanade-san." Ayaka called out. Kanade turned around to face the girls.

"What do you need Ayaka?" Kanade replied rather annoyingly.

"Well since you are starting to be part of Class 3-A, I thought I would walk you around the school to see some of the facilities. Want to go now?" she asked with a devious look on her face. She was planning to do some small pranks that Misora and the Twins planned for them around school, she was new so she thought she didn't have anything important to do.

"Uh ok but not now, Negi-sensei told me, personally, to meet him later. And I KNOW that you don't want ANYBODY to disappoint him." she said a playful smirk on her face.

"W-what!" Ayaka backed away in disbelief, "Wait! It's not like… Well…. Er…"

"Hahahaha! It's ok Ayaka. I know you don't mean it to be THAT way. I understand completely." Kanade said while putting a hand on the blonds' shoulder. Then she got in closer and whispered sadly, _"I know what it's like to lose someone important."_ then she backed away gently smiling as if the comment were never made and put out her hand, "Sorry for getting off on the wrong foot there. However, I'll take that offer for walking around the school. I think I'll join the Walking Club too." she said brightly as she gave the Twins a gentle smile. She looked at Misora and nodded. "Well, I'll see ya guys later ok? Bye!" and with that, Kanade ran off to meet Negi, leaving the group of girls in the hallway.

"So… what do we do now?" Misora asked the Twins and Ayaka.

"I think we leave it at that girls. Disassemble the pranks we set up. Let's forget this happened ok? Everyone, thank you for your help. I'll be taking my leave then." Ayaka ordered, bowed slightly and started walking back to her dorm, leaving Misora and the twins to stand there with confused expressions at the sudden order.

"So uh, are we gonna go take those traps down?" Misora asked awkwardly.

"Nah, I think we'll save those for next time, just in case!" Fuuka waved it off.

"B-but, onee-chan—" before Fumika could finish her sentence the three of them heard a 'kya' coming from the music room making the tree girls straighten up in shock.

"O-on second thought, let's get those down before we get in trouble." Fuuka stuttered.

"We're way ahead of you." the trio ran down the hall hoping their water bucket prank didn't cause a huge commotion.

* * *

><p>Ayaka slowly walked down the hallway staring at the ground and reflecting what Kanade had said. "I almost made a mistake there didn't I?" she asked to no one in particular, she shook away the thought and focused on more important matters, like what she, Chizuru and Natsumi were going to eat tonight.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> A good chapter for now I think! :D I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! But now mysteries are starting to arise, what is this mutual feeling of loss that she shares with Ayaka? And is it the same as her case or is it something different? :/ All questions will be answered in due time! :D Thanks alot for all my reviewers and silent readers! But seriously, leave more reviews so I can update the chapters faster! If I still have 7, 8 and 9 waiting, completed, in Document Upload all for you guys! :D Thanks again! BYEZ! :)


	7. Kanade Meets The Baka Rangers!

**Chapter 7: Kanade Meets The Baka Rangers**

Kanade walked in the classroom to find five other people there. They were Asuna, Kaede, Yue, Makie and Ku Fei respectively talking amongst themselves. _**"Why are we all here?" **_she questioned herself.

Ku noticed Kanade at the door and started to wave, "Hey it's Kanade! Come over here –aru!" she called out in her own mix of Chinese and Japanese. The other four turned around and motioned her to come over. Kanade didn't see Negi around anywhere as she walked over.

"Hey, what are you guys here for?" Kanade asked.

"Ah, Negi didn't tell you?" Asuna replied.

"What?"

"The five of us normally meet afterschool with Negi so he can see our progress in testing –de gozaru." Kaede answered.

"Yup!" Makie intervened cheerily, "And we're usually the ones who do really bad on tests!"

"Thus, we are known as the 'Baka Rangers' -desu. I'm the leader, 'Baka Black'." Yue said in her monotone while sipping an oddly flavored juice box.

"I'm Baka Yellow –aru!" Ku Fei yelled enthusiastically.

"Baka Pink!" Makie cheered as she twirled around a ribbon.

"I'm Baka Blue –de gozaru." Kaede calmly stated as she formed a ninja hand sign. _**"Now I know who the Ninja is…" **_Kanade noted.

"And I'm Baka Red!" Asuna yelled. "But now that I think about it, we need a name for you!" she said with a smile.

"Wait, what?" Kanade questioned.

"How about Baka Gold –de gozaruka?" Kaede inserted. They all hammered their fists in their hands with a collective 'Oh' meaning they agreed.

"_**Er, I don't know if I should be offended by this or not. Where is Negi-sensei when I need him anyway?"**_ Kanade wondered. Speaking of the young teacher, he just walked in before Kanade could protest out loud.

"Ah, Kanade-san! I see you have met the people here." Negi greeted, "Ok everyone, to your seats now! You will take a Review test for the upcoming exams, which are coming sooner that you think. Its 15 questions so it's not that bad. Kanade-san, you will be taking this test too so I can gauge what your level is in this class. It doesn't matter if you do good or bad on this test, just do your best!"

On that note, he handed out the review to the 6 of them and started the time. As usual, those who passed got to leave. After the first 35 minutes Kanade stood up and gave the paper to Negi who graded it to his surprise. "T-they're all right… You got all of them correct."

"Uh, yea I figured." Kanade replied.

"WHAT?" Asuna exclaimed as she stood up from her seat, "But I thought you got held back?"

"Well, yea I did, but not for grades. I was pretty decent with them. I got held back for behavior." Kanade replied. Everyone looked at her with a questioning glance making her feel uncomfortable.

"Hehe, yea… Listen Negi-sensei, if it doesn't trouble you, I'm going to head over to the dorms now. I haven't got to setting my room up you know. If you need to talk to me, I'll be in room 35." Kanade inquired.

"Oh yes thank you, you are excused. See you tomorrow Kanade-san." Negi replied and with one final goodbye wave to the other five students, Kanade was gone.

"What the heck? What's up with her?" Asuna said rather rudely.

"Now, now, Asuna-san, she's a new student here, we should welcome her not talk behind her back." Negi replied.

"I know, but, is it just me or did she seem a bit too self-conscious about her 'situation'." Asuna countered while making air quotes.

"Yea, and what's with those bandages on her arms?" Makie questioned.

"Maybe she does martial arts -aru!" Ku Fei suggested. "If that's the case, I think I'll ask her to join the Chinese Martial Arts Research Club -arune!"

"I don't think she would enjoy your type of martial arts Ku Fei-dono. She seems more of the Street Fighter Ninja type –de gozaru." Kaede countered.

"Okay that's enough about Kanade everyone!" Negi stated firmly, "Did you girls even finish your tests?" All the girls rose up, minus Asuna, and gave their tests to their child teacher. Surprisingly, they all passed with only 2 or 3 wrong. The four girls retired to their dorms that afternoon, leaving Asuna with Negi for a whole five tries before passing and heading to the dorms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Kanade meets THE BAKA RANGERS! XD So do you guys think the name Baka Gold will stick to Kanade now that the Baka Rangers have agreed with the name? Well you just gotta read on with this story don't you? But the rate which I update chapters depends on the number of reviews I get! So leave reviews right here if you want this story to continue! Thanks alot everybody!


	8. A Vampire's Approach

**Chapter 8: A Vampire's Approach**

When Kanade exited out of the school, it was late in the afternoon, as the sun was setting down leaving a myriad of purples, oranges and yellows; a dark blue following the warm spectrum of color. It's not like she was in a hurry to unpack her things, she just felt so awkward; classic new girl attention. She took a while to walk around the school. Noticing important buildings and soaking in her new surroundings. Everything was so different compared to Avaron Academy; mostly students and teachers, but that didn't mean it was all bad. She barely had any true friends but, at that time she was... unstable so to speak... So much had happened in Osaka that she hoped to forget now that she was in Mahora. For once, she would like to settle down and relax. Actually try and make friends and not push them away. The thought that she might actually be happy here surprised her, despite her... special heritage. _**"A new school, a fresh start. Don't ruin it." **_Kanade thought.

She walked on, lost in her music as well as her own thoughts. She then approached Sakura Lane. For her, this was the fastest trail to the dorms. It was getting dark and a gentle wind blew silently, rustling the Sakura Blossoms as they fell to the floor. A very beautiful scene it was and Kanade admired every second if it.

Suddenly, her nose picked up something strange, making her stop in her tracks. _**"Something's not right."**_ Kanade thought. She checked again with her senses making sure there were no mistakes. Unfortunately, she was right. She knew the smell all too well. Her eyes darted from place to place trying to find the source of the smell.

"Huh, she already suspects my presence?" A certain blond girl thought. "Well, I don't want to keep her waiting do I?" She jumped from the tall sakura tree and landed on a lamp post right behind the suspecting blue-haired girl.

Kanade froze, expression darkened and face paled. She cursed under her breath. The thing had already gotten behind her without even noticing. The odd thing is, why didn't it attack? All thoughts were put aside as she slowly turned her head meeting the eyes of the thing she hated most. She dropped her bag and quickly turned the rest of her body around, arms in a fighting position.

"Calm down you." The figure on the lamp called out. "I only want answers." Kanade knew that voice. What was her name again?

"E-Evangeline?" she stuttered out, her guard dropping slightly but gaze unwavering as said blonde floated gracefully to the floor.

"And you better give me the truth or else." Evangeline continued sternly as she walked slowly, closing the distance between the two girls all the while flashing her fangs at Kanade.

"And what makes you think I'll answer to someone like you." Kanade replied menacingly as she tensed up at the look of the vampire.

"Easy, I suck you dry. So give me the answers I need and we can forget this ever happened." Eva stopped a few feet from Kanade who was giving her a cold stare.

"How about," Kanade closed the distance between them with her speed, "NO." She launched a punch right at the small girl, gaze unchanging as she looked at Kanade making her feel angrier. Before the punched connected, a fist slammed into her side, throwing her to the side but landed on her feet, crouched down, clutching her ribs in pain. She could guess at least two were broken on impact. Kanade growled as she looked at who attacked her and to her surprise it was Chachamaru.

"What the... What are you doing here Chachamaru-san?" Kanade demanded.

"Protecting my Master." She answered in her robotic monotone.

"Evangeline... Is your Master?" She said in disbelief before breaking into laughter, covering half her face as she looked at the sky. "Well isn't that just great... A vampire who has a servant who fights for her... Fantastic..."

"So are you going to give the answers I need or do I need to take them by force?" Evangeline said impatiently as her hand glowed with magical power. Kanade glared at her for a long while.

"Let me guess, you want to know who I am right?" Kanade said nonchalantly.

"More like what you are. Your stench has been bothering me ever since you stepped foot into that classroom. So answer me." Kanade looked at her shocked.

"You don't know what I am? _**You**_ of all people? After for god knows how long you lived, you _**forgot **_what kind of person I am?" Kanade said incredulously.

"What are you talking about?" Evangeline replied angrily.

Kanade looked at Evangeline and Chachamaru who was also looked curious with her robotic face. Straightening up now, she spoke, "Well, I guess I just gotta jog your memory now don't I?" Her arms became crossed before her face as they started trembling a little. Then her forearms started to expand as her bandages started to unravel revealing her partial form of what she is.

Evangeline stared surprisingly at the girl. Why hadn't she noticed what she was sooner? The clues were laid out in front of her so obviously. She chuckled before getting ready to defend,

"Humph, so that's what you are."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Now Evangeline and and Chachamaru know what she is? How will the battle turn out? How the battle plays out is up to your imagination! :D Thanks for the reviews and the readings! It's great to know that my story has so many hits! :D Tune in for the next chapter alright? :D


	9. Unpacking

**Chapter 9: Unpacking**

It was well past 10 'o clock when Kanade walked into her new room. Well, maybe walked isn't the right word. Limped is more like it. With the help of Chachamaru, who supported her right side, the two continued along the dimly lit hallway.

After the fight Kanade had with Evangeline and Chachamaru, she was pretty much beaten up, but not before she could damage the vampire a bit. Obvious signs of a battle were also seen on Chachamaru whose school uniform was torn at the shoulder and skirt revealing some of her metallic skin. They approached room 35 and thought they were quiet before a door opened up revealing Zazie, wearing pale yellow pajamas, who was staring blankly at the two torn up girls.

"Ah, sorry Zazie-san, did we wake you?" Kanade asked nervously. Zazie shook her head no and pointed to her and Chachamaru as if to ask, 'What happened?' "Oh, these?" Kanade continued as she tugged at her torn hoodie, "I fell down the stairs while trying to get the rest of my stuff up here. Chachamaru was walking by and decided to help me carry some of my stuff, but her uniform got caught up in something that's why it's a little torn." she finished hoping that Zazie will take their story. Said girl nodded at the explanation and came out a little from her room. "Oh no Zazie-san, it's alright, Chachamaru is going to help me with my injuries. It's nothing major, so I'm fine." Zazie stared at Kanade and then at Chachamaru who nodded at her. She then went back inside her room and took one last glance at the strange pair, accepting Kanade's explanation… For now…

"Goodnight…" Zazie whispered then she closed the door behind her, letting Kanade sigh in relief before entering the room and sitting down on the chair provided. Chachamaru stood there as Kanade leaned back and stared at the ceiling. It's been a long first day indeed. She looked back at Chachamaru who was still idly standing by.

"You know Chachamaru-san, you can leave me and go back to Evangeline; I can take care of myself and my injuries." Kanade reassured her.

"I cannot, Master ordered me to tend to your wounds. She was also a bit concerned on what you have on your arms."

"Huh, a vampire like her concerned for someone like me. I thought I'd never see the day." She said as she looked at her now bare arms, stripped of their normal bandages.

"Kanade-san, if I may, how did you get those?" Chachamaru asked referring to her arms.

"I'd rather not talk about it." she replied flatly.

"… Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Yea I am. Go over to Evangeline, I'll wrap myself up."

"At least let me bandage your arms." Kanade looked at Chachamaru questioningly before sighing again.

"Fine, fine, you can patch me up, but you have to get the contents out of my bag there." Kanade said pointing at the bag that was sitting near the closet. "The medical stuff is there in a brown wooden box, shouldn't be hard to find." She instructed. Chachamaru nodded and got said box out with ease and placed it on the desk. She opened it to see the normal antiseptics, gauze, bandages and tape. Chachamaru then continued to clean the wounds on Kanade's arms, legs and forehead; flinching a bit when the antiseptics stung her skin, but relieved when they were all wrapped up in their bandages. Her arms especially felt comfort as they were once again wrapped with warmth, concealing whatever secrets they held. This situation felt so nostalgic. Just then, a growl came from Kanade's stomach. "Hehe, I guess I'm hungry now too…" she chuckled with a smile on her face while rubbing the back of her head.

"Then I'll go get some food from the convenience store the cook you something to eat." Chachamaru said as she made her way to the door. "Ah! Chachamaru-san, it's ok! Just get some take out!"

"…Alright I'll be right back." Chachamaru said as she bowed and left the room, leaving Kanade to her thoughts. _**"Well… That was… Nice of her…" **_she thought kindly, _**"She doesn't have to do this for me so why does she insist? Is it Evangeline's doing? No… It's her own…" **_she chuckled to herself_** "A robot with feelings seems like something out of an anime or manga."**_

Taking her own mind off from the topic, she stared at the ceiling once again. She hadn't had a fight with a vampire in a while. It was… Fun so to speak. Evangeline must have lived more than 5 centuries to know how to fight. But for a vamp, she's not that bad. Heck, they might even be friends. Chachamaru is really nice too, if you put aside that she might kill you, yea, she's cool.

But the one thing that's bothering her the most is that she talked to Evangeline. Moreover, she revealed her past to her. She'd never told anyone her past, to her, it deserved to be buried and forgotten. But she didn't lose entirely, for everything that she revealed; Evangeline had to reveal something about herself. The fact that she was sealed away by the Thousand Master a little pathetically made her laugh a bit while she was bound to the floor with Eva's ice magic, causing some death threats to be thrown around, nothing too serious though. But, she did learn that they were… similar in a way. They both killed to survive…

Kanade yawned. She was really tired; most of the bumps and bruises will be gone by tomorrow, the cuts? Not so much, but maybe she should stay from school the next day. _**"Evangeline will probably do the same, and, heck, Chachamaru would follow her to hell and back."**_ she thought.

She limped to her bag slowly and sat in front of it, unpacking the things she needed to at least get her comfy. She took out the bed sheets only to reveal a small red velvet box. She took it out carefully to not unsettle or break the contents inside: 10 red vials of blood, lined up individually next to each other. Her head started to hurt just by looking at it, the memories behind those vials were not the best. She decided to put it up on a high shelf in the closet, where it'll hopefully be forgotten. Next, she got out new clothes to change into, hers were still torn. She settled for a white and blue stripped hoodie over a navy blue tank top with maroon pajama bottoms and black socks. She looked at the rest of the contents of her bag and saw old photos and bracelets as well as different colored hoodies, most of them black, nothing out of the ordinary, unless you count the blades set to the side. Next to them, a small leather passport, she picked it up and opened it to reveal a pactio card.

The outfit she wore didn't look any different from her normal clothes. A black mask concealed her nose and mouth, her hood now up, her blue fringe covering half her face, leaving one blue eye open. She held an unsheathed blade in her right hand and positioned it as if she was blocking an overhead strike, while she kept the black scabbard in held left in a reverse grip behind her back. Her whole body was positioned so it would be ready to attack at any time. Her Astralitas: Neptunus, Virtus: Audacia, Directo: Oriens, Tonus: Nigror & Caerula, Card Number: XCI. Her alternate name read "Intrepidus Iris" in English, it meant 'Fearless Iris'.

"Adeat, Kamishini no Yari." Kanade whispered as her card transformed into a black sheathed sword with no hilt. It landed in her hands, a simple black wakizashi revealed to have a pure silver blade, glinting under the moonlight that shone through the window. A beautiful piece of work if she did say so herself. The thing she couldn't stand though was the overwhelming stench of blood, human and inhuman. Although the blade shinned innocently, Kanade could see the stains as if they met flesh just yesterday. "Abeat." she said again transforming the blade back to it's card form.

Next, Kanade picked up a couple of her old photos, holding them like playing cards, pointing out each memory, happy memories, with her family… Well not it wasn't HER'S anymore… She doesn't have a family anymore she left them not too long ago, but it seemed like eternity… Beside the photos was a leather rope bracelet with unbelievably long strings. The charm in the center was that of the shape of a moon colored blue. The interior of the bracelet had the name "Ayame" inscribed on the leather. This bracelet was a special gift from a great friend. Filled with memories good and bad. She wasn't with her now and that was the only thing she regretted; leaving Osaka without a good=bye...

The door clicked open and Kanade frantically put the photos, pactio card, and bracelet back in her bag, closing it just in time. Chachamaru came into the small living room, holding groceries and take out.

"Oh, are the groceries for Evangeline or something?"

"No they are for you."

"You didn't have to do that though. The take out was just enough." Chachamaru stared for a while before heading into the kitchen a light appeared as well as rummaging sounds were heard. _**"Guess there's no room for argument with her…" **_Kanade thought.

"Is there anything else you need…? Kanade-san?" Chachamaru asked.

"No, thank you very much Chachamaru, for everything. And don't worry about earlier, I'm fine with it." Kanade told her. Chachamaru eyed the bed covers on top of the bed in the corner; Kanade noticed getting a bit annoyed now, "Hey, Chachamaru, I appreciate all you're doing for me but it's getting late, right now, a futon is good for me. If you want to do me any favors, can you please tell Negi-sensei that I'm staying from school one day to get settled?" Another staring session ensued until the robot nodded, and with one final goodbye, she was gone and Kanade was alone once again.

A sigh escaped her mouth as she began to get the futon that was in the closet, rolled it out and went under the covers. The half moonlight graced every corner of the room, illuminating the bareness of Kanade's surroundings. All she knew was that today was one heck of a first day, but she enjoyed it for some odd reason. Optimism flooded her head before silently drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>** Thank you for reading this longer chapter! I really don't anything else to say but please leave your reviews! I enjoy reading what you guys have to say about the story! Im a little disappointed that no one really reviewed chapter 8... Does that mean it was bad? Constructive criteria is always welcome as usual. Sorry if some of you expected this large extravagant battle scene between Eva and Kanade but sacrifices need to be made to move the story along! Thanks again for reading and reviewing, if you haven't yet, please leave them right here for me to read! :D THANKS ALOT AGAIN! :)


	10. Worried

**Chapter 10: Worried**

The next day, Negi woke up to an uncharacteristically calm morning. Asuna had just finished her paper route and returned just on time to eat a full breakfast from Konoka with Negi and Setsuna, who felt more like family since Kyoto. Soon after, the four people walked to school. The three cheerleaders of class 3-A: Misa, Madoka, and Sakurako, gave a good morning cheer Negi, perking up his mood to face a bright, shining day.

* * *

><p>Before classes started, Chachamaru approached him without Evangeline by her side, which was surprising to him. "Good morning Negi-sensei." she greeted as she bowed curtly.<p>

"Good morning Chachamaru-san, is Evangeline staying home today?" Negi asked.

"Yes, she is staying home today due to sickness. But, Kanade-san is also going to be absent today"

"What? Kanade-san is absent?" Negi looked around the classroom and at the back where her seat was, it was true, she wasn't inside. "Why?"

"She says that she is going to stay and prepare her things in her new dorm."

"Well, that's less than a reason to miss class…" Chachamaru was now getting nervous for some reason.

"Yes… I know sensei… But," Chachamaru paused for a bit before continuing, "Kanade-san also had a little difficulty getting her belongings up the stairs to the dorm, then she had an accident and fell, I carried most of her things up when I happened to pass by." Chachamaru said, using the same lie Kanade made to Zazie the night before, and Negi gullibly believed it…

"S-she's hurt?" Negi panicked. Chachamaru was also getting panicky. She didn't want to bring up what happened last night.

"W-well yes, but she's fine now. She's taking a rest and setting up her own home here. It is better to leave her alone for a bit Negi-sensei." She said in an attempt to calm the child teacher down.

"But I cannot let this slide. If she's injured, then as her new teacher, I will help in whatever way I can." Negi replied with determination.

Kazumi was standing near the desk when she heard what had happened to Kanade. So she decided to put her skill of spreading the word to good use and offered, "I'm sorry Negi-sensei, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Why doesn't the rest of class 3-A help out with her predicament?"

"Oh yes that would be a great idea Asakura-san!" Negi exclaimed. By now the entire class was listening and volunteering to help their new classmate settle in; some more reluctant than others. Word of a party for her also got thrown in, much to Chachamaru's chagrin.

Kanade is going to be in for a surprise...

* * *

><p>The blue haired girl woke up that afternoon. She looked at the clock; 2 pm. She kicked off the covers and slowly stretched her way up. Sleeping on the floor made her a bit stiff, not to mention the previous night's battle had left aches and pains in her arms and legs. Other than that, she felt completely fine. She went into the shower and washed herself up, of course taking all of her bandages off before going inside. When she got out, she looked at her hands and arms, now uncovered. <em><strong>"Okay, how about we try something a bit different today…" <strong>_she thought. She went into the bathroom and replaced all the old bandages on her arms but this time, stopping at the wrists, revealing Kanade's hands. Her right one was normal but on her left one, was a most peculiar birthmark. Almost like someone had painted a design on her fingers with red-ish paint. The birthmark started cloaking the 4 fingers then going down the left of the hand stopping where the wrist was, if anyone didn't know any better, it looked like a blood stain. Kanade sighed at the sight of her strange body mark, but continued to wrap the rest of her injuries that were still bleeding out a little.

She brushed her teeth and got dressed in a light blue tank top, dark green t-shirt hoodie, today, with grey cargo pants. Afterwards, she started working on her bedroom, putting on her navy blue bed sheets and white pillow cases. Then she put some things on her shelf, most of them old picture frames of her family. She set up some drawing materials on her desk, mostly colored pencils along with her laptop and art tablet. When she saw the blue moon bracelet, she decided to put it on for memory's sake.

When she was finished, she looked at her handiwork, satisfied; she looked at the clock again and found it to be 4:05 pm. "The other girls would be getting out of class right now." she told herself aloud. She decided to get out of the room and walk around the town. Maybe submit some forms to join in clubs. Then she remembered something, Chachamaru told Negi-sensei that she's staying home today right? "Well, as long as she didn't say anything unnecessary to happen, I guess I'm ok. Now what was that great place to eat Kazumi told me about? Oh yea, Chao Bo Zi! I think I'll go eat there for lunch…" she said as her stomach growled, "I don't think I had anything for breakfast either…" and on that note, she left the room in pursuit for food. Kanade, however, was unaware of the commotion to come.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>** So next chapter yay! Chachamaru used the same lie from last night catching the attention of all the other classmates! What will Kanade's reaction be when she finds out? What will happen? Will Kanade be mad at Chachamaru! And what of the strange birthmark on Kanade's hand? Does it hold any significance at all? All questions will be answered! Next chapters or so. I am sorry if this is dragging on or if you guys are getting bored but things will get better don't you worry! ;D Thanks for reviewing and reading all you guys! Although it means alot more to see who is reading and what you think through reviews! :) Thanks alot again BYEZ! :D


	11. Thank You!

**Me: Hurry! READ THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Kanade: Ok, ok, just calm down... *Picks up paper* Nami Uchiha does not own Negima or the following song by Linkin Park. *puts down paper* But she will give you guys a cookie if you figure out the title of the song!**

**Me: No I won't. Oh and I am Kanade's Creator so she technically belongs to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Thank You<strong>

Kanade went to Chao Bo Zi, and saw Ku Fei, Chao, Satsuki and Satomi there serving and cooking.

"He~~~y Kanade!" called Ku Fei.

"Welcome Kanade-san!" Chao, and the others looked and greeted simultaneously.

"Hey everybody! I came here to eat for lunch, do you mind?"

"YOU BAKA!" Ku Fei yelled while bonking her on the head. "You really are Baka Gold -aru! Of course you're welcome here -arune!"

"God Ku Fei! Could you have done that without hitting me?"

"Yea, but I wanted to see if you could fight back -aru. I thought you were a fighter but I guess I was wrong -aru…" Ku Fei sighed.

"Oh yeah?" an enormous amount of Ki was released, surprising the Chinese girl, "Wanna spar to find that out?" Kanade said getting into fighting position.

"Whoa! You're really strong -aru! I accept your challenge!" Ku Fei exclaimed also getting into position. All of a sudden Chao slammed a giant hammer to startle the two fighters out of their trance.

Satsuki then walked out and spoke. "There is no fighting aloud around here. Have you got that? Ku Fei, you should know better than to start a fight here. Kanade-san, you're new so this is a warning, now come eat, it's on the house." she scolded.

"Eh? O-okay…" Kanade stuttered, "What just happened?" she looked at Ku Fei hoping she would have an answer, the young girl just smiled back at her, a martial artists' way of saying, 'We'll do this later.'

The food was just like the others said, AMAZING. Kanade ate away surprising everybody around her at the rate she ate. Piles of bowls, boards and plates piled up around her as she ate away.

"Any reason why you have those bandages Kanade-san?" Chao asked after a while.

Kanade stopped her eating rampage to answer, "You mean these? I fell down the stairs in an attempt to get my stuff up. This is nothing though, when I'm finished eating, I'll be all healed up!"she said happily while continuing to eat, this time a bit slower.

"Ho~~, that's an optimistic way of thinking." Satomi replied.

"Anyways, did you finish settling in your new room –aruka?" Ku Fei asked.

"Uh, yeah I did actually why do you ask?"

"Ah! N-n-no reason!" Ku Fei replied suddenly getting all defensive.

"What's wrong with you Ku? It's not like you planned anything right?" Kanade said making the young Chinese girl go stiff.

"W-we're not planning a party for your arrival or anything -aru!" Ku Fei blurted out then getting tackled by Chao and Satomi to keep her quiet.

"Hm?" Kanade turned from her food to see Chao and Satomi piled on top of a dizzy Ku Fei. Despite the awkward sight, Kanade was done eating; there were piles of plates and bowls around the counter. "Thank you for the food." Kanade said as she got out her wallet to pay, only to be stopped by Satsuki.

"Oh no, this was a treat for you since you are new to this school. You don't have to pay." Satsuki said nicely.

"Well, then consider this a donation." Kanade said happily putting the money on the table. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me! Ahahahahaha!" she said while she ran away.

"What a strange girl. But, then again, our class is full of strange people." Satsuki giggled while looking at the three girls on the ground. "Okay, let's get cleaned up everyone, we got a party to cater for!"

* * *

><p>When Negi, Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna got back to the dorms that afternoon, they all changed and went over to room 35 where Kanade was staying. They knocked but figured that no one was home, so they decided to help arrange the party with the others. The four walked right out of the dorms to see the other girls line up banners and set up tables. Sakurako, Madoka and Misa were putting up a welcome banner up over an arch while Yue, Nodoka and Haruna were setting up tables. Everything was going as planned. Soon enough the people from Chao Bao Zi also came hurriedly, bringing news,<p>

"Everyone, we better hurry up! Kanade-san is coming soon -yo!" Chao announced getting a collective 'WHAT?' from the others who then started to frantically set everything up.

* * *

><p>Fuuka and Fumika were on lookout for Kanade in a nearby tree just outside the gates to the dorm. They had on their outfits they used for playing 'Ninjas' with Kaede, but at this point, they were getting bored of watching. Fumika was just about to fall asleep when Fuuka saw someone in the distance.<p>

"Hey, Fumika!" she loudly whispered, "Fumika! Kanade-san is coming! Let's go warn the others!"

"H-huh? O-ok… Ah wait for me onee-chan!" Fumika called out before heading down with her sister to warn everybody of the new student's arrival.

* * *

><p>Kanade was walking by herself once again listening to her music as she swayed from side to side for fun while singing a little Linkin Park to herself to pass the time. The sunset a little brighter now; a bright orange was followed by reds as purples…<p>

**I close both locks below the window I close both blinds and turn away **

**Sometimes solutions aren't so simple **

**Sometimes good bye's the only way**

**[Chorus]**  
><strong>And the sun will set for you <strong>

**The sun will set for you **

**And the shadow of the day **

**Will embrace the world in grey **

**And the sun will set for you **

**[End Chorus]**

**In cards and flowers on your window **

**Your friends all plead for you to stay **

**Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple **

**Sometimes good bye's the only way**

**[Chorus]**  
><strong>And the sun will set for you <strong>

**The sun will set for you **

**And the shadow of the day **

**Will embrace the world in grey **

**And the sun will set for you**

**[Interlude]**

**And the shadow of the day **

**Will embrace the world in grey **

**And the sun will set for you**

**And the shadow of the day **

**Will embrace the world in grey **

**And the sun will set for you**  
><strong>[End Chorus]<strong>

By the time Kanade finished the song, she was already in front of the gates. She wasn't tired but wanted to stay in her room for a while in comfort. The school and people were nice. Well, minus Evangeline, but she'll have her moments. However, she was actually wondering if she felt welcomed by the whole class and not just a select few.

All thought went away when she smelled something really yummy in the air. Taking her ear buds off, she continued to follow the sweet smelling aroma. When she arrived in front of the entrance to the dorms, she tilted her head to the side to read a sign above the arch, "WELCOME TO CLASS 3-A KANADE." she read aloud. All of a sudden all the girls jumped out of their hiding places to greet Kanade, who was taken aback by the surprise party. "Whoa! You guys did this for me?" she said surprised.

"Yup!" Konoka answered cheerily, "We heard that you were injured while getting your things upstairs in the dorm, so all of us arranged a small party to help you settle in and celebrate your arrival to Mahora." Kanade looked at Konoka for a second, getting a nostalgic feeling before shaking it off,

"Oh? And who told you?" Kanade asked.

"Chachamaru-san did!" Negi intervened. Kanade looked around and eventually saw Chachamaru in the back helping Chao Bao Zi,

**_"I'll talk to her later…"_** Kanade said to herself.

"Well! Let's Party!" Makie cheered and the rest of the girls cheered in response to the pink haired gymnast. Food was served by Chao Bao Zi as always. Even though Kanade ate a lot earlier, she didn't hesitate to dive into the scrumptious food. All the girls wondered the same thought as they watched her eat, "WHERE DOES SHE PUT IT ALL?"

* * *

><p>After eating, there was much chatter with everyone. Kanade talked to Yuuna and the other sports girls about joining the Basketball Club, Kaede about the Walking Club while the twins played tag between them, and Setsuna about the Kendo Club. She spent more time with Kaede and Setsuna and soon enough, they became good friends.<p>

Kanade was talking to Haruna, Yue and Nodoka (The Library Trio) when she saw Chachamaru nearby standing idly with Zazie. She excused herself from the trio and walked over to the robot and silent acrobat. "Yo, Chachamaru, Zazie! How ya doing?" Kanade greeted. Chachamaru straightened up at the one person she didn't want to meet at the moment, but her expression didn't change. Zazie put her hand up in a greeting gesture and flashed a small smile.

"Hey can I talk to Chachamaru alone for a bit Zazie?" Kanade asked politely. Zazie nodded and walked away leaving the two girls alone. Kanade looked at Chachamaru seriously, as Chachamaru herself tried to look away trying to avoid the intimidating gaze. "Hey Chachamaru, look over here." Reluctantly, the gynoid stared into Kanade's light blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Kanade-san…" Chachamaru started off, "I shouldn't have ever opened my mouth and used the same lie from the night before. But Negi-sansei was asking for an explanation… And I couldn't leave it at what you told me… My sincerest apologies…" she finished while bowing fully. Then Chachamaru felt a small bump on her metallic head, making her look up to see a small smile on Kanade's face.

"Stand straight Chachamaru, I'm not here to scold you." Kanade said, "But," What Kanade did next surprised Chachamaru herself… The blue haired girl pulled Chachamaru into a firm hug. "Thank you…" Kanade whispered. "I didn't think I was gonna fit in here at all… Even though I just started yesterday, if you hadn't said what you said, I don't think I would actually feel welcome… Thank you Chachamaru." Kanade pulled away with a wide grin on her face. Then she walked over and stood in front of the entire party, "Everyone can I have your attention?" she called out and everybody turned to face the girl, "Really, I can't get through one day without somebody knowing what I'm doing." Kanade looked over at Kazumi and Haruna who were both giving a thumbs up, "But, this… I didn't expect anything like this… When I walked over here, I really thought I wasn't going to feel welcome… But now, all I want to say is…" Kanade paused looking throughout the crowd and found Negi standing with Asuna, Setsuna and Konoka smiling back at her, "Thank you… I hope to enjoy class with you! Please take care of me!" Kanade ended with a full bow, which sent the whole party in an uproar, cheers flying here and there. The the twins ran up and tackled Kanade to the ground laughing.

* * *

><p>It was 11:00 o' clock at night and the party was all done. Banners were taken down, tables were put up and streamers were thrown away. Everyone had retired to their rooms that night. They said their final farewells to Kanade and walked off in their separate ways, there was still school tomorrow after all.<p>

Negi and the other three girls stayed behind to see everyone safe and sound. Kanade stayed separate from the group staring at the waxing cresent moon along with Zazie who was standing right next to her, admiring the beauty of the night.

"Tonight was the most fun I've ever had in a long time." Kanade said as she stretched out. Zazie nodded in agreement.

"Glad you had fun then!" Konoka cheerily said as she walked over with the others. "We were all worried when we heard you were injured are you okay now?"

"Uh, yea I'm fine now. Thank you Konoka, Negi-sensei, everyone."

"It's our pleasure Kanade-san!" Negi said happily, "Now you won't be missing classes right?"

"Haha, I guess you're right huh." Kanade chuckled while rubbing the back of her head.

"Goodnight." Zazie said briefly, bowing curtly before she walked away, heading to her own dorm for some rest. The whole group replied with a 'Goodnight' in their own way in unison. The five were left alone under the careful observance of the beautiful moon.

"So..." Asuna started off, "We better head off into bed too." She said as they started walking away.

"Ah, wait actually, I want to ask Negi about something." Kanade called out, making the young teacher in question turn around.

"Well whatever it is, we can hear it too." Asuna replied, Setsuna and Konoka nodded in agreement.

"Well, ok... Negi, you are a mage right?" The question startled Negi a bit as well as the three girls with him. Kanade noticed their tensed reactions, "You don't have to lie, the Dean already told me."

"Eh? Grandpa already told you that Negi's a mage?" Konoka asked.

"Well yea. He told me it to give me a sense of security. Besides, I already know of the existence of mages."

"So I guess that's another person that knows huh sensei?" Setsuna inquired. However, Negi was looking at Kanade a bit more suspiciously,

"Kanade-san, how do you know of our existence?" Negi questioned.

"Ah well, I am sorta a mage myself. I even helped some other mages out whenever I could. I just keep it quiet..." she explained giving the others a bit of a shock.

"Wow! You really know how to keep yourself hidden then!" Negi exclaimed.

"Haha, yea... Well, I'm beat. Can we continue this talk some other time?"

"Ah, of course, sorry for holding you up Kanade-san, goodnight." The other three said their goodnight as Kanade made her way to the dorm building.

"Oh, and one more thing... Thanks Negi-sensei, for being the first teacher to actually treat me nicely." Kanade said as she ran inside.

The four left then followed soon after, sharing smiles and laughter that night. But it was Negi who felt the most satisfied for being a teacher.

That night a dim moonlight shone through the windows of all, granting each person, the wonderful gift of a good night's sleep...

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>** And that's another chapter up! I really enjoyed making this chapter especially so I hope you enjoyed it the same! :D Now, Kanade is finally part of Class 3-A! That and Negi has another friend and student to look after! But, what is the reason that Kanade knows the existence of mages? How will she fare in the days to come in class? Will her wish of calming down come true? Find out on my next chapter! Make sure to leave reviews if you want me to continue the story! I'll update every 3-5 reviews. If your friends are fans of Negima, please recommend my story! And... That's it! Thanks alot!** BYEZ! :D**


	12. A Letter To A Friend

**Kanade: Do I have to?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Kanade: Fine, Nami doesn't own Negima. If she did, I think she would add me in the anime.**

**Me: YUP! NOW ON TO THE STORY! *Points into the distance dramatically***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter12: A Letter To a Friend<strong>

_Dear Tristan,_

_How've you been doing my buddy? Sorry I haven't replied to you in a while, but I have a perfectly good reason. It turns out that Rengu got tired of me and decided to finally expel me from Avaron Academy. I didn't really care, the people there were real assholes. Anyway, they decided to put me in another school, so I moved from Osaka to Mahora Academy. And before you think of anything else, I really like it here. Surprised? Don't be. The staff here are totally understanding of my "heritage". Amazing right? Now on to what I've been doing in this school:_

_After a couple of weeks, i got used to being in Mahora. I made new friends which was also shocking even for me! There's these two girls in particular that I find pretty cool. Evangeline is her name, and she's also a vampire. Now I can imagine you being wierded out by me, of all people, being friends with a vamp despite what I say, but this one has her share of nice moments. She denies our friendship but we still talk throwing death threats back and fourth, always fun. Then she has a robot servant named Chachamaru. Although, she seems more human than robot. She has new feelings coming up but she's just learning. I kinda find it cute;and no not in that way. _

_There's also this girl named Zazie, she sits next to me in class and I became good friends with her, holding regular talks and chats. She does this acrobat act at school called 'The Nightmare Circus' which I find awesome. I'll send you a video soon since the school festival is also coming up. Surprisingly, the 'Silent Acrobat' can be talkative when it comes to it. _

_Then there are two other girls I find cool, their names are Setsuna and Kaede. Setsuna is part of the kendo club and serves as a bodyguard for het best friend, Konoka. Konoka is probably THE NICEST GIRL in the entire world. It really brings back memories from before... Sometimes I wonder about her... _

_Drifting back to Kaede, she's a freakin Ninja! I'm serious! She trains in the mountains not far from the school. I really look up to her. Is it weird for an older person to look up to someone younger? Oh well I don't care, besides, she's slightly taller than me. _

_Then the twins of our class, Fuuka and Fumika, go around with Kaede and follow her like a big sister. Since I've started here, it seems that they've found another one. It's fun to see them run around. I think I kinda understand the older and younger sisterly love you have with Rachel and the desire to protect. _

_There are also certain groups in my class like the sports girls, comprised of Ako, timid soccer manager and medic person, Akira, quiet, gentle but strong swimmer, Makie, hyper rhythimic acrobatics girl, Misora, indifferent, pranking track person, and Yuuna, cheerful, excitable basketball captain. _

_Then the cheerleaders, Sakurako, happy, karaoke-loving girl, Misa, happy 'love tactic' brains of the group, and Madoka, happy, down to earth tomboy. _

_Finally, the library trio, Nodoka, shy, book-loving, cute girl, Yue, Philosipher, not to mention Nodoka's best friend and Haruna, perverted supporter of Nodoka's feelings. _

_Another couple of girls are there; Mana, cool collective person who knows her guns, Chisame, grumpy person who hacks the internet, Asakura, paparazzi person who spreads rumors, Ku Fei, a cheerful battle seeking Chinese girl, Chao, another Chinese girl who's the smartest in the class, Hakase, the 'mad scientist' of the class so to speak, Satsuki, a proud and happy student chef, and then there's this girl named Sayo who doesn't really come to class for some odd reason. _

_Then there's Asuna. I really don't like her that much but, she's alright by my standards. She argues with this other girl in our class named Ayaka who's also our class representative and really rich girl. To me, their fights get really annoying really fast, especially when it comes to Negi. _

_Negi is our teacher, but here's the kicker, he's only ten. I know blew my mind too. But now its not really surprising because he's actually a mage. A boy genius who is the son of the greatest mage in magic history. Him along with Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Nodoka, Yue, Kaede, Asakura, Mana and Ku Fei know of the existence of magic. Only the first 4 people mentioned have probationary contracts with the kid. I know, like a mini pimp right? But they were in danger so, yea. _

_Now a days, I hear they train together with Evangeline in Magic. Negi is her apprentice and Ku Fei helps him by teaching him Chinese Kenpo. I come over once in a while and spar a bit with Negi and those who know how to fight. Evangeline forced me to perform my fire based magic during training in front of the others for example and combat reasons. I didn't object, it felt nice to use magic again. And that's basically my class. You could basically imagine how life is for me right now so far._

* * *

><p><em>Ok now onto clubs, I joined the Basketball club as well as the Walking club, Kendo club, and Rock Band. Yuuna is head of the basketball team and a very cheery one at that.<em>

_Walking club is basically exploring around the town on our own two feet. Kaede and the twins are there and we basically explore. _

_Kendo is fun but all the boys are seriously weak. The only one I actually find a challenge is Setsuna. _

_Rock band is always fun, making music for the enjoyment of other people is always a pleasure. Me along with Ako, Madoka, Sakurako, and Misa are called Dekopin Rocket; don't blame me for the name ok? Basically, along with making up original songs, we do our own cover of past amazing rock songs. Totally fun. I sing along with playing guitar and DJ every now and then._

_Now on to some other stuff. A restaurant called Chao Bao Zi is run by Chao, Satsuki, Ku Fei, and Hakase. Chachamaru, comes by and helps sometimes. This place becomes one of my favorite hangout spots in Mahora. Not just because of the delicious food but also because its so peaceful, compared to the hectic days I have in class._

_I wouldn't be me if I didn't have my own moments of stupidity. In fact, Kaede, Asuna, Ku Fei, Makie and Yue have decided to name me Baka Gold. The five call themselves the 'Baka Rangers' because they don't do well on tests. Better than Power Rangers I can tell you that. I don't really care about the name now though. I actually like it. Gives me something to laugh about._

_Everything is going great. A lot better than I hoped for actually. I soon got in the norm of things and studied those around me even though I still listen to music in class (Sometimes I wonder time and time again if Negi notices or not because Zazie sure does.)._

_Grades are decent, mostly low A's and mid to high B's; a couple C's and D's every now and then if I didn't feel like studying. You know how lazy I am. But I wouldn't be me now would I?_

_I swear, I'm having the time of my life here. If not, may I be struck by theatrical lightning. I think I could finally calm down now. With all the anger and depression mostly out of my system, I think I'm good to go and live my life the way I want it... Just like how SHE always wanted. I wonder how she's doing though... _

_Well I don't want you to dwell on my affairs, what about you? Have you been able to ask Payton out yet? What about life at the Tower with Gar, Victor or Richard? And how's your little sis, Rachel?_

_Write back to me ok? I don't really want to stop sending you letters. I really think its fun to know someone over there in The States, but its also really cool to tell all my secrets to someone I trust. It's nice that we have this exchange of secrets with each other Tristan, or should I say Tallon? I hope to meet you someday, maybe I'll drop by Jump City to help fight crime with ya. Write back soon or else! Hahahaha!_

_Your Optimistic Buddy,  
>Kurosaki Kanade<em>

_P.S. So far I haven't been having those dreams since I got here. Let's just hope it stays that way huh? Wish me luck!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kanade put down her pen and shuffled the papers in front of her. She's had a pen pal since she began at Avaron Academy. Her guidance counselor thought it would be good for her to talk to someone personally. It was a therapy for her. Whenever she would have something to talk about, especially if it's something regarding her secret, she would write.<p>

Kanade sealed the envelope and walked out of her room, making sure her key was with her. It was warm that night, giving her a cozy feeling of home. Kanade walked over to the post office to drop off the letter she had written.

When she arrived at the empty building, Kanade took one last look at the letter she had:

**To: Tristan Roth****  
>Titans Tower, 237 Jump City, California<strong>

Someday she wanted to visit her, but for now, Kanade put in the letter and walked back to the dorms. At least she knew for real, that there was one person she could trust...

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>** Ok I thought I made the next chapter in a bit more of a letter. So now Kanade is living out her life normally... Well as a mage at least. And this whole thing was a cameo for Teen Titans which included my OCs for that show and the normal characters. But now, new questions come up. Who is the 'she' that Kanade's referring to? And what of the dreams that came to Kanade in her past? Questions will be answered if you keep on reviewing! I'll update as soon as I can if you leave reviews right here! **THANKS AND BYEZ! :D**


	13. I'm Sorry

**Me: Want me to read it?**

**Kanade: Please, I feel like something bad is gonna happen to me...**

**Me: 'Kay. I don't own Negima and if i did, I would work day and night to make sure it gets a proper anime series! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: I'm Sorry…<strong>

Kanade was with the Walking club, early that Sunday morning. It had been almost a week since she had sent the letter to Tristan. Kanade wondered if she had gotten her message.

The twins went on ahead while she stuck with Kaede. Kanade was actually talking about pen pal-ing with Tristan until Kaede brought up something with curiosity,

"Kanade-dono, that's all very interesting and all but, excuse me for asking, where did you get that mark -de gozaru?" Kaede asked pointing at her friend's left hand with the strange mark.

"Oh this?" She said lifting her hand to see it better, a look of sorrow passed her eyes briefly, "Its just a birthmark, it grew bigger as I grew older. Weird huh?" Kaede looked at the girl with one eye suspiciously, as Kanade walked on grabbing Fuuka and Fumika from the ground and carrying them on her back and shoulder. Kaede watched as the three girls walked up ahead, laughing around. The young ninja wanted to ask more but decided to leave it at there for now.

* * *

><p>Half the day was spent with Kanade exploring the town with the Walking Club, eventually going to Chao Bao Zi for some great food. When they parted, Kanade decided to go to the World Tree to hang around for a bit until the afternoon. She met with Zazie and Mana on her way there and decided to talk together at the magnificent landmark of the academy, enjoying the beautiful sunset while listening to some music. When it was 5, they all decided to retire for the night to the dorm rooms for some well earned rest.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone was sleeping soundly that night. Each student filled with peaceful, serene dreams... Except for one...<p>

Kanade cringed in her sleep as sweat rolled down her pale face. Shifting in her bed until she kicked the sheets off.

A nightmare...

One she hadn't had since she came to the school, one dream that she hoped would never come again, one she knew all too well.

* * *

><p><em>Gasping for breath, Kanade chases a lone figure both running down a long hallway of a Japanese noble tower which led to a single bedroom. The moon was full but had an eerie red tint to it as snow soundlessly fell to the ground. Kanade adorned her normal dark green cargo pants and black hoodie. The figure looked like the polar opposite of her, with black hair but had an electric light blue tint to it instead if her own dark blue, it wore a snow white hoodie and maroon cargo pants.<em>

_She kept running down the seemingly endless hall, desperately trying to catch her opposite who rushed inside the and closed the door behind it. Kanade stopped at the doorway, body shaking, hesitant to go inside. Reluctantly, she opened the door and walked inside trembling from head to toe at the sight that she saw._

_Her doppelganger cornered a girl with dark brown hair in a dark blue robe intertwined with gold-like stitching, underneath, she wore a white kimono. She seemed to be in her mid teens and a bit shorter than Kanade herself._

_The mystery girl was standing, slowly backing away, tripping but still crawled, crying all the while begging for the figure to stop. The young girl continued until she hit a corner, body trembling in fear as the white version of Kanade stood there towering above the helpless girl._

_"PLEASE! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME? YOU'RE SCARING ME KANA-CHAN!" she yelled. The menacing figure stood there in silence as its fingernails sharpened, arms expanding soon after and body transforming, revealing her true form, scaring the girl even more. "Wha-what are you going to do?" She stuttered, terrified at the sight before her. The doppelganger raised its left hand slowly._

_"STOP!" Kanade screamed at the top of her lungs. A faint tearing of flesh was heard before the body of the girl went limp. With a swipe of the doppelganger's left hand, the girl on the ground died with a slit throat. Blood sprayed out of the wound landing on the figure that killed her._

_Kanade fell to her knees, defeated; eyes wide open in shock as the terrible scene relayed itself in slow motion in her head. Her doppelganger transformed back and slowly turned around, flashing light blue eyes with slits for pupils from her otherwise shadowy expression. A devilish smirk of serrated teeth crept its way on its face. Her pure white hoodie stained with crimson red blood. Her left hand burned her skin, but she didn't show any signs if pain. It licked the blood on its face, and then it spoke._

_"This is your work Kanade. Better clean it up ok?" It said taunting her before she disappeared like white sakura blossoms in the wind; leaving the real one in the candle lit room with the dead body._

_Kanade was breathing heavily, an anxiety attack clouding her senses, she had not moved from her place. The body sat up instantly, startling Kanade with the sudden movement, and slowly turned to her. Blood poured out of her throat and mouth while creaking out a groan, "Why Kana-chan?"_

* * *

><p>Kanade bolted upright gasping for breath. Beads of sweat rolled down her pale face. She put a hand to her forehead, lifting the hair that usually covered her right eye, shaking as she was trying to calm herself down from the terrible nightmare. She decided to get up and get some water to help. She dragged herself off her bed making her way to the kitchen, but stopped at her full body mirror to look at herself; moonlight shining brightly on her tired composure. She closed her eyes breathing in deeply finally feeling calm.<p>

When she reopened them, her image flashed of her opposite self, drenched in crimson red blood, its arm rushing through the mirror; trying to grab her neck. In the nick of time, she fell backwards and fell to the ground. When she looked back the image vanished before her eyes.

In an attempt look away, she met with a more horrifying sight, blood spattered against her walls, dripping down like paint. Below, a warm liquid gathered underneath; she was sitting in a pool of blood, gradually getting bigger.

A cold hand touched her shoulder making her straighten out but not scream when she desperately wanted to. Behind Kanade, the body sat up and gave a bone chilling whisper that made its way to Kanade's ears, "This is all your fault."

In one hasty movement, she scrambled out of the room, slamming the door behind her making a couple of students roll in their sheets at the sound. She is wore her grey tank top and dark green cargo pants. Now outside her door, she slumped down, sitting on the carpeted floor, letting out a silent sob as she curled into a fetal position; rocking herself back and forth slowly, whispering to herself between sobs, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." The door opened next to her but Kanade didn't bother to look up, she just kept crying to herself whispering the same thing repeatedly. It wasn't until a warm hand was felt on her shoulder that she looked up. It was Zazie, squatting, staring with eyes full of concern with a small frown. She wore pale turquoise pajamas.

"Sorry Zazie, did I wake you? I'm sorry. So sorry..." Kanade said as her head sank back to its original position until the silver haired girl shook her a little.

"Something wrong?" Zazie said in an audible whisper. Kanade sniffled a bit before lifting her head to answer. She put on a fake smile.

"Yeah... I'm fine... I had a nightmare is all." Kanade said as she slowly got up along with Zazie, who stood with her at the doorway. "Sorry again for waking you up Zazie." She said in an apologetic tone. Zazie shook her head,

"It's fine. Will you be alright?"

"Yea, I will." Kanade then twisted the knob only to see that it wasn't open. She searched in her pockets to find her key, to no avail. _**"Ah, sh*t... Freakin' door locks from the outside."**_ She said to herself. As if Zazie could read her mind, she pulled Kanade gently by the arm to follow her and stopped at her room, turning back to Kanade and pointing at the door.

"Stay here for the night." Zazie said.

"Oh... no Zazie, I can't do that." Kanade said defensively while shaking her head. But Zazie had already opened the door and pushed her inside whether she liked it or not. Kanade stood in the small living space for a minute as Zazie tried to pull out a futon and pillow from her her senses, she helped Zazie get it out of the particularly high shelf. They both laid it out and Zazie gestured to Kanade to sleep. Kanade nodded at the girl who stared intently for a while. The blue-haired girl watched as the acrobat went back to her own bed, soundly sleeping once again.

Kanade there sat against the wall next to the untouched futon her leg stretched out and her arm propped on her knee. A haze passed the moon as it shined through the window making the room glow eerily. It was in its waxing gibbous phase. Starting tomorrow night, it would be a full moon. A lot can happen during a full moon... Kanade blankly stared at it, as if blaming the it for her troubles. Her eyes grew heavy as they welled with tears. Eventually, she nodded off to sleep for the rest of the night. Or at least tried...

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>** So trouble starts just as things start to look up. What will this turn of events lead to? Do you think how the story is going so far is too cheesy? I hope not. If so please leave me reviews on how to do better please wish me luck! **:D THANKS AND BYEZ! :D**


	14. Early Morning Revelations

**Me: Hey People! Im back with a new chapter but many more are still on line up! Please leave reviews it would mean alot!**

**Kanade: Mmnnmnmnnn...**

**Me: You got that right! I don't own Negima or any of the characters in it! But Kanade is my own creation! :D Now Enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Early Morning Revelations<strong>

Dawn broke over the horizon as a dim light seeped through the windows of every room. Apparently, that was enough Kanade to wake up, sitting in the same position she assumed last night.

"Where am I?" Kanade thought while she looked around the room. "Oh yea... Zazie let me stay in her room last night..." She looked over to said girl who was still sleeping peacefully in her bed. Kanade slowly got up, careful to not make a sound, and left the room. She continued to walk down the hallway barefooted, passing her still locked room. Kanade's feet brushed against the carpeted floor as she kept her cold hands in her pocket, wandering aimlessly through the quiet hallways. Kanade didn't care where she was going; she just wanted something to occupy her scarred mind.

She had THAT dream again. Just when things start to look up, it just HAD to come and ruin it. "To hell with my life..." Kanade whispered to herself.

A door clicked in the distance. Kanade looked up at the sudden noise to find Asuna standing outside her room in her newspaper delivery uniform. Asuna caught sight of Kanade of the corner of her eye and silently yelled across the hallway, "Hey Kanade! What are you doing up so early?"

"I could be asking the same thing." Kanade retorted as she walked over to the red haired girl. "I didn't sleep very well last night. Plus, I accidently locked myself out of my room. Luckily, Zazie heard me and let me stay in her room last night."

"Really? Well that kinda explains the bloodshot eyes then. Had a nightmare or something?" Asuna asked.

Kanade stiffened at the question. "Y-yea... I did." She stuttered out. Just then, Kanade's stomach growled.

Asuna giggled a bit at the sound, "Come inside, Konoka's up and she's making breakfast." Asuna invited.

"No, I'm fine thanks." Kanade's stomach growled loudly again.

"Your stomach says otherwise you baka." Asuna said playfully as she opened the door and walked inside, "Come inside and have breakfast, around here, we help out fellow classmates. Come on, come on!"

"Ah, Asuna! Back already?" Konoka asked.

"I was just about to go, but Kanade got locked out of her room, can you whip up something for her please?" Asuna asked politely.

"That's terrible! Of course she can eat here! Come on in Kana-Chan!" Konoka said happily.

Kanade stared at the brown haired girl in shock, "What did you call me?" She asked surprised.

"Hmm?" Oh, I called you Kana-chan. I just figured that 'Kanade' was too much of a hassle to say so I'm gonna call you Kana-chan from now on!" Konoka finished with glee. She looked at Kanade's still shocked expression, "What? You don't like it?" Konoka said.

"Ah... N-no... That name is fine, but I prefer you keep on calling me Kanade please." Kanade replied a bit sorrowfully.

"Hmmm, ok fine..." Konoka replied regrettably. Kanade looked at Konoka's saddened expression and started feeling a bit guilty.

"Ok... You can call me Kana if you want..." Kanade mumbled loud enough for Konoka to hear. The girl's expression brightened up at Kanade's approval.

"Yay!" Konoka cheered a little, "Alright, breakfast is ready! Hey, Asuna, aren't you gonna be late?"

"Ah! I almost forgot! Bye!" Asuna exclaimed as she made a break for it to the door and exited from the room. Konoka giggled a little at her roommate's actions.

"Come on, breakfast is ready. Better eat before it gets cold Kana-chan." Konoka said as she sat down. Kanade followed suit and said her thanks.

"Itadakimasu." Kanade said before eating moderately. Every once in awhile, Kanade would look at Konoka's content expression as she ate. _**"She really does look like her."**_ Kanade thought.

Konoka caught sight of Kanade's staring, "Is there something on my face?" She asked innocently.

"Ah, no. You... Just look a lot like a friend I knew." Kanade replied.

"Oh really? What's your friend's name?"

"Uhh... It was a really long time ago; I can't really remember her name now." Kanade said, "I'm good with faces, not so much with names."

"Really? That's too bad..." Konoka said, "By the way Kana-chan, I always wanted to ask you, why did you get expelled?" She questioned.

"Huh?"

"Well, Asuna told me that you were held back for behavior. Is that the same reason why you got expelled?"

"Uh, yea. I... Used to get into a lot of fights with the students back in Avaron Academy. I wasn't that nice with most of the teachers there either. They never really understood me like they do here... I'm sorry, can we not talk about this. I don't really feel comfortable talking about this."

"Oh no, it's no problem at all! But when you want to talk about anything, feel free to drop by anytime!" Konoka said cheerily.

A nostalgic feeling washed over Kanade, filling her with relief. "Thank you Konoka. That... Really means a lot to me."

Suddenly, a yelp was heard in the room, startling both Konoka and Kanade. Negi pushed himself up from the top bunk in surprise, "Ah! I fell asleep in Asuna's bed again! Wh-waaah!" Negi exclaimed before falling out of the bed and in the floor. "Ow..." The two girls in the room then started giggling at what had happened. Negi rubbed the back of his head in slight pain before looking at the sight before him, "Huh? Kanade-san? Why are you here?" He asked slightly dazed.

"Haha, sorry Negi." Kanade said before calming down, "I locked myself out of my room last night so I stayed over in Zazie's room. Then I woke up early to see Asuna who invited me inside to eat breakfast." She explained.

"I see. Well, I can get your room unlocked right now. I have a master key that unlocks all the rooms in the dorms."

"I had no idea you had something like that Negi." Konoka said a bit surprised.

"Well, I am a teacher after all." Negi replied, "Here Kanade-san, I'll give you the key and you can give it back to me before class starts." He said while going to his small loft to retrieve the key.

Kanade finished the rest of the food on her plate as Negi was searching for the master key. "Thanks for the food again Konoka." Kanade thanked.

"It's no problem at all Kana-chan. It's my pleasure!" Konoka replied happily.

"Oh, and Konoka, you wouldn't mind if you kept the little talk between us a secret right?" Kanade whispered to her.

"My lips are sealed." Konoka replied. Kanade just smiled gently.

"Okay I found it!" Negi said as he climbed down the stairs, "Here you go Kanade-san." Negi said as he gave the key to Kanade. She stood up and put the key in her pocket.

Kanade made her way to the door and stopped to bow, "Thanks for the hospitality!" She said as she turned around, but stopped again.

"Mizuka." She said aloud.

"Eh?" Konoka questioned.

"My friend's name; the one who Konoka reminds me of, her name is Mizuka. We were the best of friends." Then Kanade continued out the door and down to her room where she prepared for the day ahead.

Konoka smiled as Negi stood there perplexed.

"Uh, Konoka-san, what was that about?" Negi asked confused.

"Oh, it's just girl talk Negi-kun! Now eat some breakfast! It's gonna get cold soon!" Konoka replied cheerfully as she thanked Kanade silently for the conversation they had.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>** Thanks for reading! A peaceful morning dawns on Mahora Academy but so do new mysteries... Who is Mizuka? What events will play out for Kanade as her life goes on? Will her nightmares get to her? Find out next time! Leave reviews right here please! **THANKS AND BYEZ! :D**


	15. Mirrors

**Chapter 15: Mirrors**

The day went normally for class 3-A... Well, at least normal for them. Negi walked in looking drained; almost dried up, so to speak. Kanade could obviously tell that something was up, but said nothing on the matter. Negi already had all the attention he needed from the Class Representative and the other girls who were worried sick just looking at him.

Her day was filled with lessons, as usual. The class was also given time to work on their poetry booklets and use any form of inspiration they could get. For Kanade, it meant getting her Mp3 out and writing whatever came to mind. For others, they took their time talking amoungst themselves, completely ignoring the assignment.

When Kanade couldn't come up with anything else, she walked over to Evangeline who looked bored out of her mind. Chachamaru was one of the few who actually looked on task until she started talking to Hakase; something tech related no doubt about it.

"Hey, Eva." Kanade called out to the girl.

"What do you want?" Evangeline replied crossly.

"Does Negi looking all worn out have anything to do with you?"

"The boya's well being and training have nothing to do with you. Why am I even talking to you?"

"Don't say that. I know you enjoy are talks." Kanade teased, "Besides, I wanted to spar him later on today. I want him in a good condition if that's alright with you."

"Humph, fine you can spar him. But I won't promise anything." Evangeline said. Then the vampire noticed something odd about Kanade. "Oi, what's wrong with you?"

"What?" Kanade asked puzzled.

"Don't play dumb. You look agitated, not to mention tired looking."

Kanade stiffened. Evangeline didn't live 5 centuries nothing.  
>She could read people like a book. Kanade sighed, "It's nothing. Just had a nightmare last night and didn't get much sleep."<p>

"What was the nightmare about?"

"I seriously don't want to talk about it Eva."

"It was about her wasn't it."

"..."

"Well?"

"I'll come by later for training. Don't suck his blood until after I spar him." Kanade said in a monotone as she made her way back to her seat.

"Her kind are so stubborn sometimes..." Evangeline said to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>Zazie contently wrote down line after line as the class grew louder. As she wrote words down, she balanced books on top of her head. It wasn't until she felt an unsettled presence come by that she looked up to see Kanade walking back to her seat looking extremely troubled.<p>

"Is something wrong?" Zazie questioned.

"Eh? Oh yea, I'm good." Kanade replied laughing nervously. "Oh and thanks for letting me stay in your room last night."

"It's no problem. Did you get back in your room?"

"Yea, Negi gave me a key to open my door. So I think I'll be fine." Kanade said as she took her seat next to Zazie and took out her sketchbook.

"You're not going to finish your project?" Zazie inquired.

"Uh, I already finished it two weeks ago." Kanade replied blankly.

Zazie's eyes widened a little, "How?"

"Oh, well I make poetry on a daily basis actually. I already checked the poems I selected and they fit meter."

"Can I read them?"

"Sure. Meet at my room tomorrow after class and we can do that."

Zazie nodded in agreement and went back to her work as Kanade opened her sketchbook and started drawing.

She wasn't an expert but her drawings were as good as a part-time artists' creations. The people were anime/manga based. But she did have her share of cartoonish figures.

The blue haired girl started fresh on a new page and started drawing a face. She didn't know where she was going with it but it did calm her nerves. All thanks to her guidance councelor back at Avaron. When you are stuck in detention, you barely have anything to do. So why not draw?

Drawing was natural for Kanade, an art that matches music. A picture is worth a thousand words, they say. Her eyes wandered as she looked around the classroom. Unaware if the picture she was drawing. She listened to the many conversations held with other classmates, some more interesting than the others.

"That's an interesting drawing you have there Kanade-san." A voice said. Kanade jumped in her seat, startled by the unnoticed presence. She turned around to meet with the face.

"Negi! Don't scare me like that!" Kanade exclaimed at the child teacher.

"Haha, sorry, but I was interested on what you were doing. And might I say, this is a very interesting drawing of yourself."

Kanade turned back to her sketchbook to see what Negi meant; it was Kanade facing her back to a mirror that had her doppleganger, covered in blood, in the reflection. It had its hand on her shoulder as if beckoning to come join her. Both characters were connected by a black spiked collar with a gold chain.

Kanade mentally cursed herself and frantically closed the book. "Sorry you had to see that." She mumbled.

"Why did you close it? I wanted to see more of your drawings. They look amazing." Negi complimented innocently.

"I'd rather not. Can you please leave me alone for a sec." Kanade said as she folded her arms on the desk and put her head on them.

Negi, slightly confused, decided to walk away and survey the rest of his class. Leaving Kanade to her own thoughts.

"Damn it all. Why does this have to turn up again. Goddamnit..."

* * *

><p>Kanade walked around the school hallways to the bathroom after class. After she changed she washed her face at the sink.<p>

It had been a long day in class. Negi had almost tried to decipher what the picture actually meant. They say a picture is worth a thousand words, when that one picture meant one word: Sin.

Kanade turned off the water as she ran her wet hands through her midnight blue hair. Her eyes were still closed a bit as she turned around and began to walk away. Suddenly, a figure came out of the mirror, putting a hand on the blue haired girl.

"You know I'll always be by your side right?" The figure taunted, "Why don't you let me off my leash for awhile, hey, Kanade..."

**_*SMASH!*_**

Kanade instantly turned around and punched the mirror causing it to shatter, her hand bled slowly. Kanade breathed heavily as she slowly backed away at what she did.

**_*Clink...*_**

Kanade froze at the faint noise as arms wrapped around her neck and a head rested itself around her shoulder.

"I know you don't want me gone. Afterall, I am the only one that can bring you back to reality." The malicious voice teased.

Kanade slammed herself against the stalls, banging her head hard against the surface. "Ah Fuck!" She cursed. She looked around and found she was the only one inside the bathroom. The girl clenched her teeth, "Damn." She grabbed her bag and ran out of the bathroom, only to barge through a group of girls, but she didn't care, she just kept on running.

"What's wrong with her?" One said.

"Who knows, but she's pretty rude." Stated another.

"Come on, I still need to go to the bathroom." The third girl whined as she pushed the door to enter. "Kya!"

The other two hurried inside to aid their friend, "What's wrong?" The scared girl pointed at the broken glass on the floor with drops of blood.

"What the hell happened in here?"

"We should report this to the teachers. That girl we just saw might have something to do with it."

"Sorry Rin, can you hold it just a little longer?"

"I don't need to go anymore thanks." The two other girls looked at their friend a bit disgusted. "N-no not like that!" Rin yelled in response.

* * *

><p>The girls arrived at the deans office. Takahata, Shizuna and Negi were just finishing a staff meeting when they came in and explained the whole situation with the bathroom.<p>

"Hmm. I see..." The dean said as he stroked his beard, "And what did this girl look like again?" He asked the girls.

"Well, she was pretty fast so we didn't get what her face looked like, but she did have short, really dark blue hair."

The dean lifted his brow as the other teachers widened their eyes; Negi was the most shocked of them all.

"Thank you girls, we will attend to this matter immediately. You are dismissed." The dean said. The three girls bowed and left the room, leaving the four teachers to debate.

"H-Headmaster, it can't be her... Can it?" Negi questioned.

"I'm afraid so Negi-kun." Takahata replied.

"But why would Kanade-san break the mirrors? Moreover, if there was blood in the bathroom like those girls said, then she might be hurt! We have to find her quickly and take her to the infirmary!" Negi frantically ranted.

"Calm down Negi-kun, Kanade is tougher than she looks. She's probably at her dorm right now to get some alone time." Shizuna calmly replied.

Negi relaxed a bit, but had a worried glance on his face as he fiddled with his fingers.

"Right now, I think it's best if you leave her alone for a while. Don't worry Negi-kun, Kanade has the toughness to match her personality." The Dean reassured. "You are dismissed as well, have a good evening Negi-kun."

The child teacher nodded nervously and made his way out the door.

"Are you sure its alright to leave Kanade-san alone, Headmaster?" Shizuna asked worriedly.

"Hmmm... Well I'm sure our young teacher can take care of it. If things get out of hand, then we will step in." The dean replied firmly.

"It would be for the best." Takahata assured the guidance councillor.

* * *

><p>Kanade sat on her bed, silently sobbing through both hands that stuck to her face and hair. Her head ached and her hand hurt but didn't bother to bandage the newly acquired wound. Blood smeared her face a bit as well as rubbed off in her hair. All the while cursing whatever high being there was for giving her this misfortune.<p>

It was only 5 in the afternoon but Kanade's dorm room was pitch black. Slivers of light shown through the blanket covered windows.

Kanade calmed down to a point where she just didn't care anymore. She continued to stare blankly at the dark floor, ignoring the knocks on the door.

"Kanade-san? Are you there?" A voice asked. Kanade recognized it to be Negi's.

"Kana-chan is everything alright?" Konoka asked through the door.

Then three bangs came to the door, "Hey! Kanade get out here we need to talk to you!" Asuna yelled out.

"Ahhh! Asuna-san its not right to call out somebody like that!" Negi nervously stated.

Without saying a word, she went into the sink and washed her hands, face and hair. She grabbed the bandages out of the cabinet and re-wrapped both hands.

"That's it, we're going in." Asuna said impatiently, "Negi, where is that master key?"

"Asuna-san! She might not be in there, we should just wait until she's back." Setsuna stated.

"But what if she's ignoring us?" Asuna countered.

"Then we just wait. Leave her alone for a while." Negi responded. Even though he really wanted to see if Kanade was okay, he had not choice. "Let's go, I still have to train with Evangeline anyway."

Asuna huffed while Konoka and Setsuna sighed as they followed the boy down the hallway.

"So you're going to Eva's right?" Said a certain voice.

The four turned around to see Kanade poking her head out of the door with a playful smirk on her face. She came out and closed the door behind her, walking up to the group.

"What are you guys waiting for? Let's go!" She sounded upbeat as she walked ahead of the group.

"Um, Kanade-san?" Negi started off, "Are you feeling alright?"

The girl turned around, "Yea, I'm good why?"

"Well, we heard you were injured so we came along to make sure you were okay." Setsuna explained.

"Oh, well thanks for thinking of me but as you can see, I look fine." Kanade replied.

"You Baka!" Asuna yelled as she bumped Kanade in the head, much to her joy.

"What the heck Asuna? My head still hurts a lot!" The blue haired girl whined as she rubbed her head with her right hand. Asuna yanked the hand and brought it in front of her for inspection.

"You call this fine?" Asuna said pointing at the now red bandages on Kanade's knuckles. She pulled the hand away from Asuna.

"Yea, this is fine. I'll take care of it when we get to Eva's ok?" Kanade said as she walked on.  
>"Oh, and let's just say I hate mirrors as of now." She joked, the others just contently sighed and followed her out the dorms and towards Sakura Lane.<p>

Negi however, still eyed Kanade worriedly and Kanade could feel those eyes.

"You know Negi, if you keep on staring, I'll just make the sparring harder."

Negi snapped out of it, "Eh?"

"Hahahahaha! I'm just kidding! But don't expect it to be easy either. I need to blow off some steam." Kanade said.

"But Kana-chan, are you really okay?" Konoka inquired.

"Why do you guys keep on along me that? I'm fine, I swear! Let's just hurry to Eva's ok? We're almost there! C'mon I'll race ya!" And with that, Kanade sped away to the vampire's villa, leaving the four to themselves.

"I don't think Kanade-san is well at all." Negi stated.

"No duh." Asuna bluntly said.

"Why is she trying so hard to cover up what happened?" Konoka asked.

"I don't know Ojou-sama. We'll just have to keep an eye on her for now." Setsuna concluded, all four nodded in agreement.

"Hey Negi hurry up will ya?" Kanade yelled from the villa to get his attention, "Remember the last time you were late to a training session?"

Negi shivered at the thought of the training from that day. "Ahhhh! I'm coming!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>** Hey people! Thanks for reading on it means alot! But, I NEED MORE REVIEWS! Please? It would really help! :) THANKS AND I DON'T OWN MAHOU SENSEI NEGIMA! :D Sayonara~~!


	16. The Reality

**Chapter 16: The Reality**

Mana walked in that night in the room she shared with Zazie. She had just gotten back from a one-week trip.

"Welcome back." The acrobat greeted from her desk.

"Hey." Mana said back in her monotone. "Anything happen while I was gone?" She asked.

"Nothing in particular. How was your vacation?"

"It was alright, I met with some friends and did business as usual." Mana answered as she unpacked her belongings and guns.

"Ok. What kind of business?"

"You know that will always be classified information."

Zazie stared at the gun-oriented girl before returning to her poetry project, "Did you finish your poetry booklet yet?"

"Ah, I knew I was forgetting about something." Mana replied as she got out a manila folder as well as her notepad and pencil. She put the folder inside her desk drawer and locked it before she sat back down on the floor gathering more ideas for her project; putting her previous assignment at the back of her head for later. "When is the project due again?" She asked

"The first day back from winter break. We'll also be presenting the poem of our choice." Zazie replied.

"Good, that's plenty of time."

* * *

><p>"BLAZING DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Fire gathered around the blue haired girl's hand as she punched the ground causing stone and marble to be thrown up in the air.<p>

_***BANG!***_ This caught Negi of guard as he struggled to dodge the debris.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS UP!" Kanade yelled as she threw punch after kick at Negi.

"WAAAH!" The young mage struggled to keep his hands up from blocking each hit that came.

_***CRASH!***_ yet another attack was dogdged as Negi went under Kanade's defense and elbowed her in the stomach sending the girl sliding back. But Kanade regained her footing and appeared next to Negi.

"C'MON! FILL IN THE GAP BETWEEN EACH ATTACK!" The girl yelled again throwing another barrage of attacks at the young mage.

He lost his balance for a minute while transferring between spells and attacks."AH!"

Kanade then distanced herself from Negi. Without the use of an incantation, Kanade inhaled deeply, "ROAR OF THE BLAZING DRAGON!" Blue fire came from her mouth in a huge flamethrower aimed towards Negi.

Regaining his composure, Negi chanted,"Ras Til Maskil Magister, SAGGITA MAGICA 17 ARROWS OF LIGHT!" Balls of light appeared around the young mage and fired at the incoming flames.

_***KABOOM!***_ A large fog prevailed over the open training ground.

Evangeline sat nearby, contently drinking tea while watching the fight go on between the two. Chachamaru was standing idly at her master's side observing the battle as well.

The smoke cleared to reveal an exhausted Negi on the floor, and Kanade bent over at the amount of magic power she used. Both parties had a considerable amount of bruising and scratching, but to them, it was nothing by now.

"Hehe, you got alot better from when I last sparred you." Kanade said between breaths as she heaved Negi up to his feet. "There we go."

"Hahaha, thank you Kanade-san, that means a lot coming from you." Negi said kindly while he rubbed his head.

"What are you saying? I'm still training myself you know. Whatever your doing, keep on building on top of it. Just make sure you keep the fundamentals in practice and you'll be a great Magic Duelist." Kanade praised.

"Humph, if you ask me, the boy is still too rough around the edges. He could barely keep up with what you were bringing out." Evangeline stated bluntly as she walked towards the two.

"Ah, don't be such a stick in the mud Eva. Negi is making good progress." Kanade argued.

"Keep on praising him like that and he won't grow like I want. Speaking of which, I know you were holding back." Eva replied.

"Give me a break, you know I'm a bit rusty." Kanade countered as she scratched the back of her head.

"Ho, want to fight again so you don't?"

"Heh, maybe next time you chibi vampire." Kanade teased as she patted the blond girl's head and walked off.

"DO YOU WANNA DIE DAMMIT!" Evangeline threatened.

Kanade waved, "Haha, Negi's all yours! I'm gonna check on Asuna and Setsuna!" She called out.

Negi chuckled a bit at his master's actions.

"Oh, it seems you need punishment as well." Evangeline said as magic danced on her hand. "Let's continue, shall we?" Without warning, Eva appeared next to the young mage and kicked him in the face, sending him flying.

Eva's laughter echoed through the entire castle, sending chills down everyone's spine.

* * *

><p>Wiping herself with a face towel, provided by Chachamaru, Kanade contently strolled down the maze like hallways, making her way to the training ground Asuna and Setsuna were using.<p>

"Haaa... That felt really good to let loose like that." She turned right and continued down the hallway until she approached an outdoor clearing. Faint sounds of clashing metal were heard and soon enough, Kanade could see Asuna and Setsuna going at it with their Kendo training, along with Konoka who was on standby, watching her two best friends train; waiting for any opportunity to heal.

Konoka saw Kanade in the distance and waved, "Hey Kana-chan! Over here!" She called out.

"Yo." Kanade greeted when she walked up to the brown haired girl, "So what are you doing?" She asked looking at the black and orange haired girl.

"Nothing much. I'm actually getting kinda bored because there's nobody I can heal."

"Huh, so you're the healer of the group?" The fact felt pretty nostalgic to Kanade.

"Yup!" Konoka responded cheerily then got her beginners wand out instantly, "Ah! You got scratches and bruises all over you!"

"What? Oh these? I'm fine, they'll go away when I get something to eat."

Konoka puffed up her cheeks and put on a puppy dog face, "Pretty please?"

"Hahahaha, ok ok. At least you'll get some training out of it too." Kanade chuckled as she sat down on a bench while Konoka got her artifact out.

"Adeat." A brief flash of light covered Konoka's body as two fans appeared and her onmyouji outfit. "Alright, ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Kanade answered.

"Ok!" Konoka waved both fans gracefully while chanting a small spell, a warm white light enveloped Kanade's whole body as bruises and minor cuts disappeared.

"Thanks, that feels a lot better." Kanade said while rubbing her bandaged arms. They looked all worn out and obviously needed changing. "Im gonna head over to the baths right now to change. I'll be right back."

"We'll go with you!" Asuna intervened between breaths.

"But I don't wanna bother your training. I'll go on ahead."

"No, its alright, we just finished anyway. Besides, its getting pretty late too." Setsuna stated.

"Ok. Race you to the showers?" Kanade challenged.

"You're on!" Asuna agreed while getting in starting position.

Konoka giggled at the two, "Ahaha, what are we gonna do? Ne, Secchan?" She asked her guardian.

Setsuna let out a small chuckle, "Who knows."

Kanade began count, "Ready... Set... GO!" they ran off, at top speed, leaving Konoka and Setsuna in a sweatdrop moment before they went after them.

* * *

><p>Asuna and Kanade bolted through each hallway, sliding around every corner. The two were neck-n-neck.<p>

Kanade gained the upper hand as she slowly ran ahead of the orange haired girl.

"Hey! What's wrong Asuna! You're gonna lose if you don't keep up!" Kanade mocked at her opponent.

"Im not gonna give in that easily Kanade-san!" Asuna retorted as she caught up with the blue haired girl instantly.

The two shared determined smiles before bursting out into laughter as they rounded another corner, startling Chachamaru who held a tea set in hand. Luckily it didn't fall.

The laughter subsided but their smiles stayed as Kanade gained another lead. They were close to the bath house now; the final stretch...

_***Clink...***_ "Hey, what are you doing Kanade? **_This_** is your reality." A voice in Kanade's head whispered. All of a sudden, images of blood stained walls, broken mirrors, and barking wolves flashed before her eyes. The sudden mental images caused Kanade to trip and fall over her own feet. In an instant, Kanade positioned herself and rolled on her side before skidding to a halt; the bath house door not too far behind.

Asuna screeched to a halt when she realized what happened, she went over to Kanade and knelt beside her. "Oi! What happened Kanade-san? Are you alright?" She asked in a panic.

Kanade breathed heavily as her left hand covered half her face; processing what she had just seen in her mind's eye. "They're back... Why the hell now? Why!" Kanade screamed inwardly.

"Oi! Snap out of it!" Asuna yelled.

Setsuna ran around the corner and came up to the two on the ground, with Konoka not far behind. "What happened?"

"Setsuna-san! I don't know, one minute we were about to reach the baths, the next, Kanade-san doubled over and tripped! She won't pay attention to me!" Asuna explained hurriedly.

"I-I-I'm fine Asuna..." Kanade stammered out as she sat up. Sweat rolled down her tired expression.

"Kanade-san! Are you ok?" Asuna asked concerned.

"Y-yea... I'm ok." She replied as she slowly got up with Asuna. "I-I'm sorry guys, I need to be alone for a minute." Kanade said as she pushed through the group of girls and ran off.

"Hey wait!" Asuna called after her but she didn't stop. The three stood there confused. "What the hell just happened!" Asuna exclaimed incredulously.

* * *

><p>Kanade stood in the bathroom in her provided room. She leaned over the sink, her hands propping up her figure.<p>

"Damn... Damn, damn, damn. God freakin damn it all!" She cursed to herself. "Why can't you just stay buried where you are. Why do you have to come up every freakin time I manage to find happiness in my life?"

"Ha! You think it would be that easy to get rid of me? Just because you're in some new place, doesn't change what you did. What WE did." A voice teased.

"Heh... You really can't give me a day off can you?" Kanade lifted her face to see her doppleganger staring straight back at her through the mirror. With a cold serious tone, she uttered the name she dreaded the most.

"Ayame."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>** So a new chapter is over and done! Thanks for the review but I know you fanfiction people can do alot better than that! XD Please leave reviews right here! Critiques and Praises are always welcome!

Arigatou!

and Sayonara! :D


	17. Message To The Reader

**Chapter 17: Message To The Reader**

(Reading UFM right now on your computer/cell/laptop/ etc.) "Man this story is (suckish/good), I can't wait to see what happens next!"

All of a sudden, the screen goes black.

Shocked at the sudden shut down, you freak out and bang the monitor. "WHAT THE HELL? Did a freakin virus attack my computer or something?"

From the black screen, comes a video feed of a dark figure. You look around you and continue watching out of curiosity.

"Hello Reader. Today I come with a tiny lesson.

Do you know the meaning of an iris flower?

In Greek mythology, the goddess Iris was one the one who traveled from Olympus to the Underworld delivering messages. Besides Hermes, she was the only one who could get out of the Underworld unscathed. She used a rainbow to travel from realm to realm.

Sounds beautiful doesn't it?

The iris a truely wonderful flower, coming in a spectrum of all the colors if the rainbow.

But what if the Iris flower was black?

Many people disregard the meaning of a black iris because its not as warm looking as a red or yellow one.  
>What is the meaning you ask?<p>

Didn't you listen before?

The Greek goddess Iris traveled down to the Underworld.

So, if from Olympus to the human world was filled with life and color, then what color does that last part go with?

Black of course.

Then what does 'The Underworld' mean?

Death.

So when I say, 'What is the meaning of a Black Iris?' what is your answer?

I don't like explaining it again so you better get it right... Put the pieces together yet?

What's that? A black iris means death? Well aren't you the genius! I'm glad we understand each other.

Now, do you know what my name is? Come on guess. You should at least know my name! I'll give you a hint, I've filled a single person with grief and sorrow. Have you guessed yet?

Kanade?

Ha! As if that sweet sounding name could be mine! I've been torturing that girl lately. She thought she escaped her sin just by moving to another freakin Academy.

Fat chance.

It's been soooo much fun.

Watching her squirm just makes me laugh hysterically.

So have you guessed my name yet?

You gotta be kidding me! You haven't got the slightest idea? What the hell have I been teaching you for the past freaking minutes?

Ok, ok. Sorry, I get that way. I haven't been let off my leash for a while so don't blame me if I go in a rage.

How about I give you some help? You obviously need it.

What country are we in this moment? Japan. So that makes me Japanese right? Right... Good we got this far.

And what have we been talking about for god knows how long? Iris flowers. Great! You're getting this!

So have you guessed my name yet?

Come on! Use the freaking internet for all I care!

Ayame?

WOW! You actually got it! I'm sooooo proud of you!

Hey, you say I'm the bad guy here?

First, I'm a girl you idiot, not a guy.

And hey, someone's got to give her a sense of reality. If I don't, who will?

Hehehehehehe..."

Screen goes black again and the fanfiction page pops up after a couple of seconds.

You stare utterly confused on what just occurred, "What the hell? Why the heck did Ayame hack my computer?"

The whole spazz-tastic scene is interrupted with a static attack.

* * *

><p>Screen changes and we see Nami sitting on a couch holding a television remote. She turns around to face no one in particular.<p>

"Oh hey! So here is a... Slightly different chapter from all the others I posted so far. Here, Ayame is introduced more in depth and we see more of her horribly rude attitude."

Ayame appears out of nowhere, "Who the hell are you calling rude?"

"You, and don't deny it."

"Grr... If you weren't the great creator, I would so kill you right now..."

"And we end the chapter like this! Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Leave me reviews right here to tell he how to get better or if I made any mistakes! Don't worry, a new chapter will start soon! Now what will I have planned for our blue haired girl? Thanks and tune in next time!"

Nami points the remote to no one in particular and the screen goes black...


	18. Memorial Resent

**Chapter 18: Memorial Resent**

Last night, the dream happened again; and just like the night before that, and the night before that. Nights of all the same torturing dream would drive a normal person to insanity. But Kanade wasn't normal, far from it really. It's a wonder how she keeps her composure during class. That same smile, that same laughter, all of it was fake; a fucking rouse.

But it was all for a good reason... Rejection. That's one of the things she feared most. What if they all found out? What if they knew what she was, what she did? Avaron brought too much of that. The teachers? Hated her guts. Students? Trembled at her very presence. Every minute, every second, of every single day, was filled with hatred and fear.

It angered her... So much, it filled her with rage. Every smiling face, she wanted to crush under her fists. Every happy moment, she wanted to rip it to shreds. She envied their joy. She wanted to make everything disappear, then they would understand sorrow. That's all she's good for anyway.

Killing had been the only way she could survive. Each body that dropped to the floor gave her a sick sense of ecstasy. Murder was her guilty pleasure. She smiled then, but it looked too crooked, too twisted to be called a smile.

It was a simple life for a while.

Then she came one normal day late Spring. When she was still... Ayame.

* * *

><p>She was 13 in human years. In werewolf years, she was about, 91. One day, she was just strolling around in the forest. It was her turn to hunt at that time. She didn't mind, it helped sharpen her skills.<p>

A twig snapped, a dear was seen in the distance. The werewolf stealthily crept closer to her prey. The morning grass brushing against her fur.

All of a sudden, a girl pops out of nowhere and scares it off.

Ayame cursed under her breath. She had half a mind to kill that human. But instead, she ran away swiftly. However, she was unable to see the rocks in her way and tripped on them clumsily. The accident caused her to win a twisted ankle. She changed back to her human form as she limped over to the nearest tree.

The thing hurt like hell. And after a while of sitting down, she tried walking again... Only to fall face first in the grass. Whatever curse Ayame muttered to the gods was heard loud and clear, and they punished her by sending the same girl who ruined her hunt to find her.

"Ah! Are you ok?" The girl innocently asked.

"Im fine, I just fell out of a tree." Ayame lied as she flipped around and sat up right. She studied the girl more carefully; she looked about 13, dark brown hair going just past her shoulders with hazel eyes. Her skin was similar to that of a porcilain doll, with a certain pinkish tint to it. She was dressed in a light green flowery kimono. From Ayame's experience, the girl looked like human nobility and the fact that she's out in the forest, means that she is trying to find an escape.

"Your ankle! It's all swollen! Let me help you." The brown haired girl said determined.

"What? No, I'm fine. Just leave me alone." Ayame pushed away.

"No excuses! I'm gonna heal you now!" A yellow aura appeared between the brown haired girl's hands, which drifted above Ayame's injured ankle.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Ayame asked curiously.

"I'm healing you! As healer and its my job to take care of those injured." The girl stated like a textbook. The girl's warm hands pressed on Ayame's ankle, soothing it and making the swelling go down. A wave of warmth washed over the werewolf, calming her agitated mind, she cracked a small smile.

"That feels nice. Thank you." She said.

The brown haired girl smiled brightly at Ayame, "You're welcome! My name is Mizuka! What's yours?"

Ayame paused for a minute, if she revealed her real name, she could be found and executed for her crimes. "My name's Kanade." Ayame said.

"That's a pretty name... How about I call you Kana-chan?" Mizuka replied cheerily.

"Ok. Say, are you running away or something?" Ayame questioned.

"Yea..." Mizuka replied sadly, "My dad wants me to heal a lot of noble people today and I just couldn't do it. He only takes their money, while there are only small colds that will pass in a matter of days, there are people with more serious injuries and illnesses that need my help." She explained.

Ayame listened to her story intently, almost feeling... Pity for the girl.

It bothered Ayame. This wasn't a feeling she was used to having. But nonetheless, Mizuka's situation intrigued her. "So, why did you run out here instead if heal those other people? Why did you heal me, a complete stranger, in the first place?" Ayame asked.

Well, I just can't leave an injured person alone now, can't I?" The girl replied while standing up, holding out a hand to Ayame who followed.

"Well... Thanks... I guess." Ayame said.

"That was when something clicked between us... I felt... Happy for once..."

Voices were clearly heard in the distance. "Mizuka ojou-sama!" They yelled. The girl tensed up at the regal name and frantically searched for a place to hide.

Ayame, deeming her hopless to hide on her own, grabbed Mizuka's hand and pulled her along. "Here, I know a place where we can hide for awhile." She whispered to the girl. Mizuka nodded and ran along through the forest, guided by the midnight blue haired girl.

After a few minutes of running, the duo approached a small rocky entrance.

"In here. Hurry, they're close." Ayame yelled in a whisper as she let Mizuka crawl in first, then followed after.

Using her strength, Ayame pushed a boulder to seal the opening. With some dry wood and timber, the werewolf quickly started a fire. Ayame then pressed her ear against the stone enclosure and listened carefully, faint shouts were heard from the outside calling out for the noble girl to come out. When they faded, she walked back to Mizuka who sat near the fire. "We should be good in here. This is my little hideaway when I want some alone time." The cave was surprisingly large on the inside, there was some dry wood on the side along with some flat rocks used for makeshift seats and a table.

"Haha, sorry for dragging you into this mess Kana-chan." Mizuka apologized while giggling nervously.

"Hm? Oh, its no problem. Think of it as payment for healing my ankle."

"So... What do we do now?"

"Well, you can hide while I go get something to eat." Ayame replied as she made her way to the entrance again. She felt a tugging on her arm.

"No, please don't leave." Mizuka begged.

"Don't worry, I won't be long." Ayame reassured, but the brown haired girl squeezed her arm even tighter.

"No, I don't want to be alone. I'm scared to be alone." Mizuka confessed, tears brimming in her eyes.

Ayame looked at the girl before giving a long sigh. "Fine, I'll stay." The sadness wiped off Mizuka's face and brimmed with cheerfulness.

* * *

><p>"As much as I hated to stay chained down, I enjoyed talking with her. Sitting near the warm fire, hiding away from the adults that wanted to corrupt our happiness. I smiled and I laughed. Never in my life had I experienced such joy to be with a single person. For the next two hours Mizuka talked about her father and her problems. I was loosing myself in this conversation. I wasn't aware of my werewolf heritage, or the fact I did certain things for meager rewards; I had become, Kanade. When she was finished talking, I came up with a plan."<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, why don't we go around and heal all those people you're talking about? We can start tomorrow." Kanade suggested.<p>

"Ehh? What do you mean Kana-chan? I could be punished by my father if I do something like that." Mizuka argued.

"Screw him. This is what you wanted to do right?" Ayame countered, "Look, I know we just met and all, but I... I just want you to be happy."

Mizuka looked at the girl surprised. No one has said that to her, ever. Tears brimmed in her eyes again and she threw herself at Kanade, hugging her tightly. "Thank you Kana-chan! Let's do it." She approved.

* * *

><p>"At first I didn't know what to think. This girl who I just met, is giving me a hug. Yea, not weird at all. But it felt, nice..."<p>

* * *

><p>It was late. Evening rushed over the small countryside, bathing it in a deep purple-orange. Ayame crawled out of the cave with Mizuka and set out for home, both admiring the beautiful sunset along the way.<p>

"So do you think you're father's gonna be mad at you?" Ayame asked.

"No. He wouldn't lay a finger on me because I'm 'fragile'." Mizuka replied mockingly.

"Haha. You got courage. I like that." The two approached the back of a tall noble house. In the center was a tower surrounded by seperate houses. "Will I see you tomorrow Mizuka?"

"Of course! I wouldn't be a best friend if I didn't keep my promises!" The brown haired girl replied cheerily, "Bye Kana-chan!" She said as she waved, Ayame weakly waved back with a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"She was my first friend. A real friend. She was, and still is, my best friend. She dulled my claws and fangs enough for me to be gentle with others. When she was with me, all malicious intent or agitation I had was washed away. True bliss... But even good things have to end sometime... And I learned that the hard way..."<p>

* * *

><p>He recollections from that day tainted her mind with utter regret. She lost count at how many times the happy and devastating scene replayed itself.<p>

Thee was only one way to make it go away for awhile... A small token of payment for her sin.

Kanade walked over to her shelf and reached over to grab her passport, containing the pactio card. Then she grabbed her stereo with her iPod and put in her red and white hoodie.

Ever so slowly, she crept out into the hallway, making sure her key was in her pocket, before speed walking down the hallway and up the stairs to the roof.

A full moon presided in the night sky on the 1st of December. Kanade set up the stereo and choose a song from her music library:

**Nemuranai machi no mannaka de tachidomatte sa osaerarenai kono shoudou? furi yatsukuchi ni kakushiteru nukimi no kyouki o chotto**  
><strong>tamesasete hoshii no<strong>

**_(Standing still in the middle of the sleepless town, am I unable to suppress this impulse of mine? Just for a little while, please be the testing subject for the frenzy of this drawn sword hidden in my long sleeve.)_**

Kanade let the sing play out as she walked to the ledge and stood in it. She overlooked the buildings in the distance. She had half-a-mind to jump. But she sat down, feet hanging from the edge.

**Just stay? jikoku wa ushimitsudoki akaku akaku somaru yoku o hakidashite hikigane o hiitara kirei na aka ni somaru yubi**

**_(Just stay? It's 3 o'clock in the morning. As I ventilate my crimson-stained desires and pull the trigger in my hand, my fingers also become dyed in brilliant red.)_**

**Kowashite, kowashite tarinai yo? ta-ri-na-i mitasarenai hakai shoudou moroi moroi moroi hito nante shosen wa suterareta karakuri [1] "Nan no tame ni tsukurareta no?" tte iu sore oshiete yo?**

**_(Destroy! Destroy! Destroy more! MORE! I have an insatiable thirst for destruction. The brittle, fragile, frail humans are, after all, nothing more than discarded puppets. "For what purpose was I created?" Please tell me the answer?)_**

**"Guuzen" nante koto wa okoranai shiro to kuro de hedaterareta subete no zen aku hajime kara zenbu kimatteiru sujigakidoori ni hidarite naraseba shukusei**

_**(There are no such things as "coincidences". Everything, either good or evil by a black-or-white definition, has been pre-labeled from the very beginning. Follow the script: when I snap my left fingers, eradicate the evil!)**_

**Just stay? jikoku wa ushimitsudoki karitoru wa subete no "Aku" nogarerarenai ze? chi no hate made, oitsume chiri sura nokosanai**

**_(Just stay? It's 3 o'clock in the morning. I hunt and capture all the "evil", letting none escape. I'll chase them to the end of the earth, until not even a speckle of their ash remains.)_**

**Kowashite, kowashite subete o hai-jo-su-ru owaranai hakai koudou kiero kiero kiero aku subete shosen wa ochibureta garakuta "Nan no tame ni, ikashite oku?" tte iu sore oshiete yaru**

**_(Destroy! Destroy! I will eliminate ALL! There is no end to this destruction. Perish! Vanish! Die! All the evildoers are, after all, nothing more than piles of useless junk. "For what purpose are you living right now?" I will tell you the answer!)_**

**[Instrumetal]**

After a while of staring blankly into the distance, she took out her pactio card and whispered 'Adeat' to make the black sheathed blade appear. Slowly, she pulled the sword out, letting it glisten brightly under the moon.

**Kowashite, kowashite tarinai yo? ta-ri-na-i mitasarenai hakai shoudou moroi moroi moroi hito nante shosen wa suterareta karakuri "Nan no tame ni tsukurareta no?" tte iu sore oshiete yo?**

**_(Destroy! Destroy! Destroy more! MORE! I have an insatiable thirst for destruction. The fragile, brittle, frail humans are, after all, nothing more than discarded puppets. "For what purpose was I created?" Please tell me the answer?)_**

Kanade unwrapped her white bandages to reveal what Chachamaru had been worried about since day one. With tears falling, but her expression unchanged, the girl proceeded with her ritual.

**Kowashite, kowashite subete o hai-jo-su-ru owaranai hakai koudou kiero kiero kiero aku subete shosen wa ochibureta garakuta "Nan no tame ni, ikashite oku?" tte iu sore oshiete yaru**

**_(Destroy! Destroy! I will eliminate ALL! There is no end to this destruction. Perish! Vanish! Die! All the evildoers are, after all, nothing more than piles of useless junk "For what purpose are you living right now?" I will tell you the answer!)_**

The one song ended, but Kanade's tears didn't stop falling. Blood stained her white pants. But she still cried ever so quietly...

She clenched her teeth and her knuckles turned white, muttering something only the moon could hear.

"I've had enough..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>** Hey guys! So 2 new chapters for you guys only! :D Thanks for staying and reading! It would really help if you could review and tell me anything wrong or anything you find great! What do you think of Kanade so far? :)

OH AND BY THE WAY! _**I DO NOT OWN NEGIMA OR THE SONG, 'KARAKURI BURST' ABOVE! KANADE IS MINE THOUGH! **_Just in case you guys didn't get it! XD SAYONARA!


	19. Preparations

**Me:** Wait, what's this?

**Kanade: **Uh, a disclaimer?

**Me: **Oh~~~~... You read it.

**Kanade: **... Fine... IN NO WAY IN THE ENTIRE FREAKIN UNIVERSE! Does Nami own Mahou Sensei Negima. All she owns is her OCs.

**Me: **THERE! DON'T FORGET THAT PEOPLE!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Preparations<strong>

When Asuna came back from her paper route that morning, she along with Negi and Konoka made their way to school. It was a bright sunny day, not a single cloud in the sky.

But, as Konoka rolled on her skates, she wondered where her Setcchan was. She usually came over to her dorm to walk together. Now that their friendship was renewed from Kyoto, they were closer than ever, but today she didn't show up.**_ "I hope nothing bad happened..."_** The brown haired girl thought, but somehow, the premonition stuck to her.

* * *

><p>Setsuna walked in the Dean's office that Monday morning for the School Defense Meeting that was held once a week. She found Mana and Kaede infront of the Dean's desk, patiently awaiting Setsuna's arrival. Then she saw something odd; Evangeline stood next to the Dean along with Chachamaru.<p>

"Um, pardon my tardiness Dean Konoe." Setsuna apologized while bowing curtly.

"Its no problem at all." The Dean replied, "But now on to more serious matters. Evangeline, would you please." He said gesturing for the vampire to speak.

"Its about Kurosaki Kanade." Eva began, "Normally, I wouldn't involve myself with something like this, but when it affects the Boya's training, then I have a problem."

The three girls nodded in agreement as they listened intently.

"As of right now, you are to keep a close eye on her. We don't want trouble stirring up here in the academy." The Dean said with an edgy seriousness.

"Excuse me Konoe-dono, if I may speak, what has gotten into Kanade-dono these past two weeks? It's like she's going wild -de gozaru." Kaede questioned. Setsuna nodded while Mana kept a stoic expression.

"Humph, going wild would be one way to put it." Eva said sarcastically. "You all don't know what she is?" She asked making the ninja and swoardswoman to shake their heads. "Figures. She's a-"

"Why don't we just let them figure that out themselves. They should be fully prepared." The Headmaster interrupted.

"So, how are we going to deal with her then?" Mana said bluntly getting to the point.

"For now, we wait, if she gets out of hand, intercept her before anybody gets hurt." The Dean replied. "We don't want her to know that she is being watched. Just keep eyes on her. If anything comes up, report to me immediately." He finished.

With that the meeting was adjurned and the two girls left with suspicions and concerns.

Mana walked ahead keeping her cool. She would have to work on that assignment tonight just to prepare for the worst.

* * *

><p>Back in the office, Evangeline argued with the old man,<p>

"I don't see why we have to keep it a secret from those three. I doubt they'll figure it out themselves." She stated bluntly.

"She trusts us Evangeline," The Headmaster replied,"-and I don't want that trust to be broken. We don't tell them unless they find out or she confesses herself to her heritage."

"Humph. Fine, have it your way. Besides," the vampire's mouth curled into a grin, "It would make things more interesting." Eva left the room without looking back and Chachamaru bowed at the dean before following the vamp down the hallway.

"Master, is it really alright to leave Kanade like this?" Chachamaru asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Eva retorted.

"Well, I thought you two had grown closer lately. Especially since that talk a month ago." The robot analyzed.

"We just have something in common. Besides, her case is different than mine." Evangeline recalled the night one month ago in the Diorama Sphere...

* * *

><p>Evangeline was lounging around in her bedroom drinking tea. Chachamaru stood beside her tending to her every need while her robot sisters stood in the hallway.<p>

"Can I see Evangeline? It's important." A voice said from the hallway. The vampire sat up and saw Kanade walking in the room and taking a seat in front of her.

Eva could see the uneasiness and defeat in the blue haired girl's eyes. "Well? What did you want to ask me?" She said impatiently.

"The dream. It came back." She said dreadfully.

"Yeah. I figured. Now what does this have to do with me?"

"I never told you what the dream was about." Kanade explained.

"Hmm, I see..." Now the vampire was intrigued, what she said was true. "But you do realize I'm not a guidance councillor."

"Yeah I know." Kanade chuckled a bit, "I just don't have a lot of people I can really trust anymore, you and Chachamaru are as close as I can get. I just need someone to listen, please."

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?"

"Alright. Eva, have you ever killed anyone?"

"Are you an idiot? Yes of course I have!"

"Have you ever killed a large group of people at once?"

"This is getting ridiculous. What does this have to do with-"

"I'm getting there!" Kanade yelled in frustration. She sighed before looking down on the floor. A long silence Hung over the three girls. Then Kanade spoke again without lifting her head,

"Have you ever killed your best friend?"

* * *

><p>The question didn't startle Evangeline, but it did make her feel a bit unsettled at the time.<p>

"Come on Chachamaru. I don't want to have a huge mess over this matter, we're making preparations." The vampire told her servant as she walked faster.

A slight smile made its way to the gynoid's face. She always knew Master had a caring side to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Huh, I haven't updated in like forever! XD Sorry for the people that are ACTUALLY STILL READING THE STORY. I apologize for my lateness. I have gotten new obsessions like Vocaloid and I have school and stuff to worry about! :/ But life goes on!

Soooooooooo, New mysteries arise! How will these preparations play out? For better or for worse? What's Mana planning? What's Evangeline planning? WHY AM I ASKING YOU PEOPLE THESE QUESTIONS?

Haha, whateverz, Ill be updating the next chapters! Sayonara! :D Leave reviews! :D


	20. Breaking Even

**Chapter 20: Breaking Even**

Kanade left her room that night unable to sleep. The day had been long, not to mention tedious. Negi or the others didn't ask about what was wrong, but at least she pulled it together for a while with club activities; especially with Dekopin Rocket.

Earbuds stuck in her ears as she walked down the hallway, careful not to make a sound. In her hands she had her small stereo and passport.

For the past few days or so, this had been a frequent occurance. Kanade would go up to the roof, plug in her iPod and choose a song. When she really felt bothered by Ayame, she would take out her pactio card and activate it for... Therapeutic purposes...

When she got onto the roof, she set up her things and let the song play as she stood on the ledge of the building. The frigid winter air graced her midnight blue hair. Being who she is, she didn't bother to put on a jacket, she was used to it really.

A sigh escaped her mouth, forming a small cloud before her face before disappearing. The music continued to play on as Kanade sang along;

_**So watch my chest heave as this last breath leaves me**_  
><em><strong>I am trying to be what you're dying to see<strong>_  
><em><strong>I feel like, fuck man, can't take this anymore, this heart break<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is life that's so thankless, how could he just forsake us?<strong>_

_**Racist he makes us hate us**_  
><em><strong>He gave us nothing but no trust, and I am so fucked up<strong>_  
><em><strong>So let this gun bond us, let's hide by this lust<strong>_  
><em><strong>And once we are just dust, he'll know that he loved us<strong>_

_**Let it all burn, I will burn first**_  
><em><strong>God I've tried, am I lost in your eyes?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just let me burn, it's what I deserve<strong>_  
><em><strong>God I've lied, am I lost in your eyes?<strong>_

_**So take me and make me, weakened and save me**_  
><em><strong>This hate that you gave me keeps saying the same thing<strong>_  
><em><strong>To sing when you hurt and to sing when you cry<strong>_  
><em><strong>To sing when you live and to sing when you die<strong>_

_**And here at the end, at the end of the hurt**_  
><em><strong>All the pain ain't the same when it's your turn to burn<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're the heart for the heartless, the thoughts for the thoughtless<strong>_  
><em><strong>The lies for the honest, we're the gods of the godless<strong>_

_**Let it all burn, I will burn first**_  
><em><strong>God I've tried, am I lost in your eyes?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just let me burn, it's what I deserve<strong>_  
><em><strong>God I've lied, am I lost in your eyes?<strong>_

_**So cry three tears for me**_  
><em><strong>When it's all gone, sing me this song<strong>_  
><em><strong>So cry three tears for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>When it's all gone, when it's all gone<strong>_

_**I cannot stand who I am, I'm this man**_  
><em><strong>With this blood on my hands, in this blood I am damned<strong>_  
><em><strong>So watch my wings burn as they burn in the fire<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't scatter the ashes, no need for the choir<strong>_

_**Let it all burn, I will burn first**_  
><em><strong>God I've tried, am I lost in your eyes?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just let me burn, it's what I deserve<strong>_  
><em><strong>God I've lied, am I lost in your eyes?<strong>_

_**This hate that you gave me keeps saying**_  
><em><strong>Just let me burn, just let me burn<strong>_  
><em><strong>This hate that you gave me keeps saying<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just let me burn, just let me burn<strong>_

_**Burn, now burn, just let me**_  
><em><strong>Burn, now burn, burn<strong>_

She screamed out the lyrics as if they were a part of her. She singed as if no one listened to the pain lingering in her heart.

* * *

><p>In the distance, a group kept eyes on the blue haired girl.<p>

"I don't see why the dean is so suspicious of Kanade-san. Why do you have to watch over her?" Questioned Negi.

"Im not entirely sure myself Negi-sensei. But orders need to be carried out." Setsuna answered.

I'm with Negi on this one Setsuna-san. I don't see what the big deal is." Asuna added.

"Yea... What's grandpa thinking anyway? Kanade-san is our friend." Konoka told her guardian.

"Like I said, they are orders. It not like I want to do this." The swordsman as a final answer before going back to observing.

"She has a great voice though." The healer of the group said on a completely different topic, the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>She stared at the bottom of the building, debating whether or not to jump off. She shook her head at the thought, It's going to be over soon. As for now, Kanade was alone. <em><strong>"I deserve it anyway."<strong>_ She thought.

_***BANG!* **_A bullet rang thought the winter air.

A sharp pain went to her shoulder. The impact threw her backwards and slamming down on the floor.

* * *

><p>"Someone fired at Kanade-san!" Negi exclaimed.<p>

"Damn it," Setsuna jumped from the trees along with Negi and Asuna who held Konoka in her arms, "Are we too late?"

The group arrived on scene but was surprised that Kanade got up and quickly jumped over to the next dorm building.

* * *

><p>A cloaked figure stood on top of the rooftop dumbfounded at the agility the target had even after receiving a bullet to the shoulder. Quickly, the figure hurried to the nearest exit to the building.<p>

Suddenly a shadow flew over her. The cloaked being looked up to see an animal hurdle over in a flash then land in front, skidding to a stop.

"Who sent you?" Kanade asked in a cold voice, "Depending on your answer, I just might spare your life." Blood ran down on her right shoulder.

"Humph, do you intend to seal that threat with a wound like that?"

"As your payers might have informed you," Kanade crossed her arms infornt of her face, "It would take a lot more than one bullet to kill me." The bandages on the girl's arms began to expand and unravel, transforming into the heritage she wanted to run away from.

"But I would expect for 'The Werewolf Leader of The Blue Moon' to be more agile than what I would expect."

Kanade's hands, now replaced with giant wolf paws, went into fighting position. "Here I come." In a spilt second, the werewolf bolted at the assassin; a punch aimed for the face.

The assassin ducked and under Kanade's guard and behind her, swiftly pulling out a pistol and taking aim.

A bullet rang in the December air as it ricocheted from the concrete building; Kanade nearly dodged the shot as she spun around and pinned the assassin to the wall and pulled away the mask covering her assaulter's face.

"Mana?" Kanade questioned clearly surprised.

"... So what are you gonna do now? Are you still going to kill me with the same intent earlier?" The girl asked in her monotone.

"What? No! Just tell me who sent you!" Kanade demanded.

"Well you better keep up then," Mana slipped out of Kanade's loosened grip and aimed precisely to the hole from the first bullet and pulled the trigger.

The gunslinger jumped back to distance herself, assessing the damage she caused.

Kanade momentarily touched her shoulder before glaring intensely, "Its gonna take a lot more than just two bullets to-!" Her vision blurred as she stumbled to her knees clutching her wound. "W-what the hell..."

"Silver bullets." Mana explained, "They are your kind's weakness afterall. I've been assigned to kill you Kanade, you better start defending, because I'm not holding back." She warned.

Kanade glared daggers at the gunslinger, she wanted to just charge at her in a blind fury. Kanade felt her pupils dilate into slits. Then she looked over at her shoulder; bleeding out and dripping to the floor, she deemed it unusable. "Tch..." Kanade struggled but picked herself up and ran away, jumping over the stairway entrance, off the building and into the forest. Mana pursued, racing just a few meters back.

Kanade watched as Mana chased after her double into the dark forest. After a pause, she followed soon afterwards with a plan in mind.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Negi and company were trying to process what they had just witnessed.<p>

"Wait, so not only is Kanade-san a Mage, but she's a werewolf too!" Asuna thought aloud.

"So that would explain the hostility Master has towards her." Negi said logically.

"Negi-sensei, Asuna-san, we have to hurry if we want Mana-san to kill Kanade." Setsuna received nods from the group then began pursing the duo. "I don't get it, she was there in the meeting this morning when we said to protect Kanade-san and the students, not attack her!" She rambled on. The group ran off, hopefully they won't be too late.

Mana was beginning to get impatient, she had be chasing Kanade for five minutes to seemingly no end. Setting her aim again, she fired at both the girl's legs, causing a burst of smoke to come from her.

"A clone?" She thought as her eyes darted back and forth from the treetops to the dark shadows. Still wary it her surroundings, Mana ran ahead until she reached a clearing, dual guns locked and loaded.

A rustling came from the bushes; Mana quickly turned to see Kanade shooting straight for her. With both guns aimed, she fired both off at the girl, dispelling yet another clone.

The gunslinger was getting frustrated now. She reloaded with blinding speed as four more clones charged out from the shadows. It was the same either way, with two bullets apiece, Mana exterminated each of the four clones with ease.

Suddenly, another clone jumped out of the trees and into the sky, the full moon brightly outlining its figure.

"Its not going to work!" Mana let out a monotoned yell. Just like that, four bullets escaped the barrel of her guns; one going to both thighs, the left arm and finally scratching the cheek. "Alright, where's the next one?" The gun girl thought. Just then, Mana felt something warm drop on her cheeks; her eyes widened at the realization.

The real Kanade pulled her claws back and slashed down In a half-beat, Mana stepped backwards letting the strike hit her hairline. In the small opening she had, Kanade tackled Mana to a nearby tree.

Both parties breathed heavily at the force exerted with the fight. Kanade pinned Mana to the tree by her neck, threatening to snap it at any given reflex... And Mana held a gun to the werewolf's chest.

"I'll give you one more chance; tell me who sent you or so help me god I will send you to hell." Kanade threatened coldly, teeth bared with her pupils replaced with slits; she was at her limit.

"I don't think you're in the position to negotiate." Mana replied bluntly, keeping her finger tight on the trigger.

"I could say the same."

The two glared at each other, waiting for the other to cave in.

"KANADE-SAN, TATSUMIYA-SAN, STOP!" Negi yelled at the girls as he flew in with his staff, his partners not far behind.

"Negi?" Kanade turned around to look and let her guard down, big mistake.

In the blink of an eye, Mana rammed the werewolf in the chin with her gun, forcing her to release her grip. The gunslinger countinued her barrage with a knee to the stomach making Kanade cough out blood on impact, she grabbed the werewolf's arm and swung it behind her then kicked her knees to the ground and just before Kanade could retaliate, a clicking sound echoed near her sensitive ears.

Mana stood behind her kneeling target and held the gun to the back of her head; exicutioner style.

"Mana-san please, stop this!" Asuna pleaded.

"Why are you after Kanade-san? We were assigned to keep her from harming the students! Not kill her!" Setsuna added.

Konoka just stared in worry, unable to make word nor sense of what was happening.

"I was assigned and paid in advance to kill her. As a professional, I must carry out my contract." Mana dead-panned.

"Heh, then may I say, you're doing a great job doing that." Kanade provoked. The cold metal only pressed harder against her head.

"Are you that eager to die then? For someone who has such a high bounty on her head, where's the logic in that?" Mana monotoned.

"How do you-!" Kanade jutted her head around but was met with the barrel of a gun pressing against her temple. The girl grew infurriated as her fangs sharpened to a point. A huge tension hung like anvils around the group.

Finally coming to her senses, Konoka spoke, "M-Mana-san, whatever they're paying you, please give the bill to my grandpa."

"... Alright." Mana replied. Everyone was taken aback by the answer. "I wasn't going to kill you for real anyway. I had too many chances to kill you during that fight. Besides it would be too much trouble to come up with a cover put away both guns in her holster as she started to walk away, the group ran towards Kanade who was still shocked. The others' worried complaints drowned out by confusion.

Kanade's eyes were covered by a shadow as she slowly stood up. Negi and the others backed away to giver her room "So... All that talk about killing me... WAS A LIE?" Kanade yelled in aggravation.

Mana continued to walk on unmoved by the words.

That's it. In a rush, Kanade used instant movement to get close to the girl. When Mana realized the werewolf's presence, she was met with a sucker punch to the face, sending her flying to the nearest tree and knocking her out.

Kanade stood tall but swayed from side to side. Her vision began to blur once more from the poisonous silver in her system. "T-there... Now, we're even..."

With that, she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>** Eh, a subtle ending for this chapter I guess... So now we know Mana's assignment! :D ... Don't have much else to say here u

So yea, leave reviews, tons of reviews, BILLIONS OF REVIEWS, and i disappear now, Sayonara! XD


	21. Breaking Point

**Chapter 21: Breaking Point**

As the days wore on, winter crept through each passing month. Soon enough, December came knocking on the door to kick out November.

Boys and girls alike wrapped up themselves in warm clothing.

Negi was shuffling papers before class started but everyone was already inside, helping each other take off their jackets and scarves.

However, things didn't really sit right with Negi. When he's worried about one student, he really is worried about one student; right now, that was Kanade.

For some reason, she acted differently than when she started. She started being more distant with the others and practiced by herself rather than with a partner in a personal space. He looked over at the girl in question taking off her black coat and white and red stripped scarf; underneath, a dark blue t-shirt hoodie over the normal uniform.

A tired expression plastered her face, characterized by the dark circles and narrow eyes. Zazie put out a hand on her shoulder. Kanade turned around and gave the girl a small smile before sitting down and putting her head on the desk.

The bell rang signifying the beginning of class. Negi called everyone to his attention to sit down and prepare for class. "Today, we will be taking a quarter review test before midterms." He stated as he handed out papers to everyone, "You may begin."

The class put up their pencils and started solving problems (As if they didn't have any of their own).

Kanade sleepily lifted her head to start on the test.

Negi held another Afterschool session that afternoon, meaning the Baka Rangers assembled; all of them.

Kanade sat behind everyone else with her head in her arms. She didn't do so well on the test so she regained her position as 'Baka Gold' for the moment. In no time, she finished the test and handed it to Negi.

"You passed Kanade-san." Negi stated, "But I know you can get great scores like these on your tests. Yet lately, you haven't been doing so well. Is everything alright?" Negi looked up to see Kanade just leaving the room."Hey! Wait! Kanade-san!"

The girl didn't bother to stop as she kept on walking, eyes never leaving the floor.

"Kanade-san!" The young mage ran to catch up to the girl.

Kanade ran off at the sound of the child teacher.

"Wait!"

"Negi, what's wrong?" Asuna yelled as she poked her head outside to see the boy turn a corner. "Geez, Negi!" Asuna followed after the mage.

"What's wrong -aru?" Ku Fei asked as she ran after the he orange haired girl.

Soon enough, the rest of the Baka Rangers ran after the group.

"Kanade-san please talk to me!" Negi shouted.

"Leave me alone Negi!" She finally replied.

The two were outside, running on the streets of the town. Asuna came from behind followed by the rest of the Baka Rangers. Konoka and Setsuna also joined the chase when Asuna ran into them and explained the situation. The whole group caught the attention of almost the entire class.

Kanade looked behind her and found a huge crowd of people tailing her. She rounded the next corner and hid behind a small alley way. The group followed but failed to notice Kanade between the walls. When she they were gone, Kanade walked out and ran in the opposite direction.

"I just want to be alone! Isn't that too much to ask?" Kanade wondered. All of a sudden, she burst though a large group of guys leisurely walking by.

"Hey!" One of the men yelled as she grabbed Kanade's arm, pulling her back.

"Nobody barges right though us and gets off with just a warning!" Another yelled. Clearly, they came from outside the school.

"Hey Bitch! When I'm talking to ya, pay attention!" Their self-proclaimed leader demanded as he yanked Kanade's arm.

Kanade snapped.

In one swift motion, the girl twisted the man's arm behind his back. "You think you're so tough. I just love to put cocky bastards like you in their place." Kanade whispered to the man in an other-worldly voice. Then she yanked the man's arm, creating a sickening pop to be heard, making the individual yelp in pain. Kanade side-kicked the man into the air, a twisted sneer plastered on her face, and sent him flying with a punch.

"Get her!" His followers lunged at Kanade whose grin turned into a snarl; fangs carefully protruding from her gums.

Negi ran hurriedly towards the ear splitting scream. Somebody was in trouble; he has to ignore Kanade for now. The girls behind him followed their teacher to the unknown location.

When Negi rounded the corner again, he saw a huge crowd of people gather at the center of the street. Yells and cries were heard at the center as well as the crunching of bone.

Wasting no time, Negi used his small build to shove through the crowd. He was dumbfounded by who was causing the bout.

Kanade narrowly dodged another punch to her face then she took the arm of her assaulter and flipped him over herself and slammed him to the ground, the unfortunate man let out a groan in pain.

Suddenly, a large man grappled the blue haired girl, putting her in a bind. His companion ran forward with a metal pipe and bashed her head. The continued blows caused Kanade to steadily bleed. Before the man could deal anymore damage, Kanade dislocated her shoulders for a bit and slipped out of the enormous man's grip, making his friend hit the other in the head, knocking him out.

The pipe-wielding man frantically looked about for his target, only to get slammed in the face and sent flying before rolling to a stop, broken and beaten before his comrades. The remainder of the men trembled in fear at the fearsome girl before running away.

Kanade walked toward her last victim disorientated at the blows she received. She slowly raised her fist as Ki engulfed her fist.

"Kanade-saaaaan!" Negi screamed as he got in front of the unconscious man. "Snap out of it! This isn't like you!" He pleaded.

Kanade put her hand down slowly. "I'm sorry Negi," she whispered in a chilling voice, "But this is who I really am."

Negi jolted out of the way with the man in his arms, avoiding a concrete crushing punch. Kanade steadily walked out of the dust cloud with a sick smile on her face.

"C'mon, if you don't defend yourself, I don't think I can avoid breaking bones." She cooed.

Negi gulped in hesitation. "I-I don't want to hurt you!"

In an instant, Kanade appeared before Negi coming at him with a back fist. Thanks to Eva's training, he was prepared and guarded his face from the attack before getting thrown to the side and regaining his footing.

"Negi!"

"Negi-kun!"

"Negi-sensei!"

"Negi-bozu!"

Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna and Kaede appeared next to the young mage. Konoka helped her roommate up while the others carefully monitored any of Kanade's movements. So far she made none.

"Negi-kun, are you alright?" The brown haired girl asked.

The boy nodded, "Yes I'm fine." He said as he stood straight up and went together with the fighters of the group.

"Geez, could you be any more of a handful?" Asuna remarked.

"Sorry for the trouble Asuna-san." The child apologized.

"She's coming." Kaede warned.

Kanade swayed from left to right, faint words running though her mind.

_**"When up against strong bodyguards, go after the weakest link."**_

In a flash, she used instant movement again. The five got their weapons out and were ready to throw down.

Setsuna felt it first; in what seemed like slow motion, she turned around and saw Kanade appear in front of a startled Konoka. The werewolf's left hand was prepared like a spear.

_**"- And when you have the chance, STRIKE!"**_

"OJOU-SAMA!"

Konoka shut her eyes to somehow ease her pain.

_**"Kana-chan!" **_A smiling picture that was stained with blood flashed before Kanade's eyes.

Slowly, the healer opened her eyes to see fingers pointed to her face.

"I've seen enough, Chachamaru."

"Yes, Master."

In an instant, the gynoid used her jets to tackle Kanade and grab hold of her from behind. Kanade didn't like this one bit. She convulsed and struggled in the robot's iron grip, growling and snarling uncharacteristically. Slowly, her nails grew longer and her arms expanded as well as her teeth sharpened and skin turned grey.

"Humph, and I thought you had more self control." Evangeline appeared in front of the two and dealt a hard blow to the stomach of the werewolf making the girl slump in Chachamaru's arms.

"Sorry! We were just filming a movie here!" Mana yelled from the back of the crowd.

"Oh, so that's it?"

"Wow, these guys seriously take pride in their work!"

"Yea it looked so real too!"

Whispers came about from the crowd before it dispersed after a moment.

Negi ran towards his teacher, "Master!"

"Boya, take her to the infirmary." Eva ordered as Chachamaru put Kanade on Kaede's shoulders. Then the two turned around and headed for home without another word.

"Ah, thank you very much Master, Chachamaru-san!" Negi yelled in thanks to the two. He turned around to the girls remaining; Setsuna was supporting Konoka who was still in shock from the near-death experience while Kaede was ready to go with a battered Kanade.

He looked around the street but found that Captain Tasumiya had disappeared.

"Let's go get Kanade-san some medical attention." and the 5 nodded their heads before running to the school infirmary.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong> Yea I got nothing to say because nobody reviews my stories anymore... =_=


	22. Scars

**Chapter 22: Scars**

Ako rushed through the hallways as she made her way to the school infirmary. She was called up by Shizuna-sensei saying that she needed help with the patient there. The guidance councillor didn't give her any details except for the fact she was a girl. Apperently, she had some serious injuries and tried to escape. She was still in her soccer manager's uniform and didn't get time to change due to the urgency of the situation.

Finally, the girl arrived at the infirmary and went inside, only to be surprised at the sight before her.

**_(Five Hours Before)_**

Kanade woke up in the infirmary with bandages around her forehead and legs, plus, her stomach ached. It wasn't too serious though. Werewolves aren't known for their resiliance for nothing.

As Kanade got out of bed, the curtains moved to reveal Shizuna and Negi with Asuna, Konoka, Kaede and Setsuna behind the two teachers.

"What are you doing out of bed Kanade-san? You're injured aren't you?" Negi stated.

"I'm fine Negi, just leave me alone."

"I'm afraid we can't Kanade-dono." Kaede said while blocking her way.

"You attacked several delinquents and put them in the hospital. We need you to stay here." Setsuna continued.

"Please Kanade-san, rest for a while. Everything's going to be fine." Shizuna finished with her calming tone, putting a hand on the blue haired girl's shoulder. She backed away, shrugging off the hand.

"None of you understand..." Kanade said through clenched teeth, fists curling in agitation. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled as she made a break for the door.

Kaede used instant movement and blocked the doorway as Asuna put Kanade in a full nelson while Negi and Setsuna guarded the sides.

"What the hell! Let go of me Asuna!" Kanade yelled as she struggled through the orange haired girl's grip.

"Calm down Kanade!" Asuna replied as she wrestled against the girl.

"WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! I WANT TO BE ALONE!"

*SMACK!*

The room became silent at the sudden act. Konoka slapped Kanade in the face, hard. It certainly made the blue haired girl stop though.

Everyone, even Kanade herself stared at the brown haired girl in awe. Shizuna came from behind and injected an anesthetic into Kanade making her slump in Asuna's arms. Kaede helped Asuna carry the girl to the bed; she slept peacefully under the covers.

"Thank you Konoka-san." Shizuna said.

Konoka nodded back, "It's no problem." She looked at her hand which was now turning a light red.

_**(Now)**_

Negi and the others stood out in the hallway, patiently awaiting results. Shizuna stayed at the nurse's desk, filing paperwork.

After being informed on what happened, Ako went to work as usual, inspecting the patient for any abnormalities.

It felt odd to her though. Just a month ago, Kanade had joined class 3-A with smiles and laughter. She could hardly believe that the same girl sent three guys to the hospital. "What went wrong?" Ako wondered.

Just then, something caught Ako's eye. She got closer to inspect Kanade's arms. The old, worn bandages still attached, now bled a deep crimson red.

Ako let out a yelp, instantly noticing the blood spreading on Kanade's arm, and alerting those outside.

"What's wrong Ako-san?" Negi asked the trembling student.

"B-b-b-b-blood..." The periwinkle haired girl stammered as she pointed to Kanade's arms before passing out in Kaede's arms.

The Ninja carried her to a nearby bed. Negi rushed over and saw the blood seeping through the dirty bandages. Everyone else stared in shock while Shizuna hurried to get bandages and gauze. When she came back, she carefully peeled back the worn wrappings. What she saw next horrified everyone in the room; four deep cuts in each arm, all bleeding out quickly.

"Konoka-san, please." Negi called out.

"Of course!" The brown haired girl replied as she got out her pactio card. "Adeat" a bright glow came as Konoka's outfit changed into a priestess gown with twin fans.

A light enveloped Kanade's arms, and soon enough, the bleeding stopped and the cuts closed. However, four scars were left behind on each arm, much to everyone's disappointment. Shizuna then intervened and cleaned the excess blood.

* * *

><p>Ako woke up an hour later, embarassed at the fact that she fainted yet again at the sight of blood. She went back to work examining Kanade but somehow made her way back at the scars that were on Kanade's arms.<p>

"Mmm..." Kanade stirred in bed which caught Ako's attention. Slowly, he blue haired girl opened her heavy eyes. She started to sit up, but was stopped by Ako.

"No Kanade-san, you have to rest." Ako whispered as she pushed the girl down gently.

Kanade ignored the request and sat up anyway, she blinked a couple of times before realizing who was talking to and where she was again. "Ugh my head... Ako?" She struggled to stay awake, her head hurt like hell. She put her hand to her forehead to carry her drooping head; she noticed her hand was uncharacteristically smooth.

Kanade turned a new shade of pale as she slowly surveyed both scarred arms. "Damn." She whispered under her breath.

"Um, Kanade-san? Are you alright?" Ako asked nervously.

Kanade chuckled a bit, "No... I'm not... Nothing's gonna be alright... Not anymore..."

Ako panicked, she didn't know how to deal with a depressed patient. Not to mention one who's fully capable of sending three men to the hospital.

Negi had retired for the afternoon for 'important' business, Kaede had club activities, Setsuna along with Konoka went to report the situation to the headmaster, and Shizuna left for errands; she was alone with an unstable patient.

Kanade saw the uneasiness in the small girl's eyes.

"Are you scared of me Ako?"

"W-what? N-no, I'm not! I'm just, uh..."

"Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you..." Kanade reassured blankly. "How many people know Ako? About my scars." She asked.

"Uh, other than me, Negi-sensei, Shizuna-sensei, Kaede-san, Asuna-san, Konoka-san, and Sakurazaki-san. But, her and Konoka went to go see the Headmaster, so... Uh... He'll also know too..."

"So about 8 people already huh? Only a matter of time before the news spreads through the whole school." Kanade stated sadly. She stared at the scars on her arms, hating them more each passing second.

Ako's look of uneasiness turned to one of concern and sympathy. "Um, Kanade-san, when did you get those?" She asked

"I don't know why I should tell you. You wouldn't understand anyway. A taboo that follows me around everywhere; reminding me of the things I did wrong..."

The small girl stared at the depressed Kanade, "Kanade-san, I understand." Before the blue haired girl could retort, Ako lifted her shirt to reveal her own taboo; a large scar across her back.

Kanade taken aback at the sudden revelation was at a loss for words, "I-I didn't know..." She stuttered.

"Its alright. Everyone in class knows. Well minus Negi-sensei..." Ako replied calmly as she put her shirt down. She put her hand on top of Kanade's cold one, "I completely understand what its like to carry something like this around with you. So you're not alone ok? And the class won't treat you any differently from now." She said with comfort.

Kanade's expression softened, she pulled Ako into a hug, "Thank you Ako." She whispered, "And Goodbye."

Kanade delivered a small chop to Ako's neck, knocking her out. Slowly, Kanade got out of bed and put Ako in it.

"I'm really sorry Ako. But I got these scars myself. You'll probably hate me after this, but trust me, I won't be here for much longer." Kanade left the infirmary, albeit a little dizzy due to the powerful anesthetic as she went to the dorms to gather her things.

Tonight, she was leaving Mahora Academy... Forever...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> ... Do I have to say anything? :l No...


	23. New Information

**Chapter 23: New Information**

Winter shoves on in the middle of a cloudy December morning. Students rush to get inside the warmth of the school building, wrapped in layers of jackets, sweaters and long-sleeves over their standard uniform.

It was the 18th of December. Class 3-A is filled to the brim with Christmas spirit as ornaments and decorations hung around the classroom. Everyone was excited for the upcoming festivities... Well except for one.

Negi looked around the classroom in search of the person he worried about the most at the moment; Kanade.

After the incident with finding Ako in the infirmary bed instead of the blue haired girl in question, he was oblivious to almost everything. Since then, it had been a week and a half. The mage teachers put out a search party for the MIA student but found no such luck. Kanade hid herself well, and probably by now, she was off campus and in another city.

When Negi and Takahata checked Kanade's room for any clues, they found that she had been planning the escape for awhile. Her laptop contained details on purchasing train tickets to many different places, but none stuck out to where she was going to stay. They were going to search it more to see if they could pull any other information out from the computer. Meanwhile, clothes were also sprawled out on the floor as well as one suitcase missing from the original count.

While the class chattered on about Christmas vacation plans afterschool, Negi pondered on why Kanade would leave when she looked so happy.

The distressed look caught the worried eyes of Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and Nodoka. Asakura caught sight of the gloom that hung over the boy and sighed. Evangeline huffed at the boy's uselessness in a situation like this and Chachamaru had her blank face on but her robotic eyes showed a bit of worry.

Zazie sat alone, catching glimpses at the empty seat next to her. In a way, she felt a bit lonely since Kanade's unannounced disappearance

It wasn't only her that was bothered by the absence of their fellow classmate, the whole class had similar thoughts to why she left, especially before Christmas. When any of them asked the teachers, they all got the same answer, even from Negi; Kanade left early to start Winter break with her family.

Most of them took the lie. Some were skeptical but dismissed the thoughts on the matter. But the majority of the class were disappointed that they couldn't give Kanade a birthday party. In fact, just 4 weeks ago, they all found out that her birthday was on the 26th of December and that not many celebrate it because its the day after Christmas and everybody would be busy. Much to Kanade's chargin, the class insisted on a 'proper' party.

The door suddenly slid open to reveal Shizuna carrying a yellow slip of paper which she proceeded to hand over to Negi. His eyes widened as he read the paper.

"Konoka-san, Setsuna-san, Asuna-san, Nodoka-san, Kaede-san, Ku Fei-san and Asakura-san; please follow me to the dean's office." He called out. The girls looked at each other confused before following their teacher out the door, leaving the students to debate on what the situation was about.

When they all arrived, the Headmaster along with Takahata explained the reason for the gathering; new information on Kanade.

"The Technological Department deciphered the track Kanade-san took." Takahata explained, "Through all the train tickets she bought, there was one location that she kept returning to; Osaka."

"We assume she is in hiding there. Who or where she is staying, we don't know." The Headmaster continued.

"So, are you saying we have to go after her?" Asuna questioned.

"Precisely. Mostly because she is your student Negi-kun." The Dean confirmed.

"Of course." The young mage replied determined.

"However, the girls can decide whether or not they will stay or go with you to Osaka." The dean proceeded.

The girls all exchanged glances at each other before facing their Headmaster with determined smiles.

"Wherever Negi-kun goes, we'll follow." Konoka stated.

"Yes we would." Setsuna agreed, "We owe him at least that much."

"That's right! Besides, Negi-bozu can't do everything alone -arune!" Ku Fei added.

"Of course." Kaede added simply, "Kanade-dono is also considered as part of our class, not to mention a good friend -de gozaru."

"Y-yes." Nodoka agreed timidly, "I would do anything to help Negi-sensei."

"Yeah, class just wouldn't be the same without Kanade around." Asakura concurred.

"Afterall, we are his partners!" Asuna concluded.

Negi bowed fully at all the girls before him, "Thank you all very much! Please lend me your aid!" Negi thanked.

"Well now that's settled," Chamo intercepted while smoking. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. We don't know when she will move again. I apologize for the inconvenience." The Dean stated.

The group shook their heads with understanding.

"Well, that is all. Please be prepared to leave tomorrow morning. You will all meet at the train station for your ride to Osaka. If there are no more questions, you are all dismissed." The dean finished.

The group bowed in respect before leaving the office and heading back to the classroom.

"Is it really alright to send those kids to go after Kanade? Wouldn't experienced mage teachers be a better choice?" Shizuna questioned.

"In a normal situation, yes. But Kurosaki-san is not a normal human being. If anybody can bring her back, it would be those students. Especially for Negi, this is his test as a teacher caring for his students. Besides, if we send any teachers. There is a high chance that she will be very hostile towards them." The Dean explained in detail.

"And if they can't?"

"Then it will be her fault for giving up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well, I'll try to finish at least this story! :D Next chapter Up!

Have any questions? PM me, although I know most won't -_-... But yea, Review!


	24. Already Gone

**Chapter 24: Already Gone**

The next day, Negi and his band of girls met at the train station early that morning. Many yawned and struggled to stay awake as they waited for the train.

When it arrived they groggily walked inside and slept in their chairs. Konoka rested her head on Setsuna's shoulder who soundlessly snored.

Negi stared out the window, unable to sleep. Thoughts ran through his little head. "Why did Kanade really leave? What really happened that day in the bathrooms? How could Kanade leave without a goodbye? And most importantly, who ordered the hit on Kanade a week ago?"

"Mou, Negi, you're thinking too much again. Don't do anything stupid..." Negi turned to Asuna who talked in her sleep. The young mage couldn't help but smile. Turning back to the window, a cloudy sky covered the sun, snow falling as the train bulleted to its destination.

"Kanade-san, what are you doing right now?"

+++Time Skip: 6 Days Later...+++

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-!*

Kanade pulled the plug from the alarm as she flipped from under her covers. Eyes wide open and tired. She couldn't sleep. How could she? She was at the place where it all started.

Slowly, she got up from the bed and sleepily walked over to get ready for work.

* * *

><p>"Ayame-chan! Good you're awake! The tea is not going to make itself you know!"<p>

"Mmm..." Kanade said as she wrapped her apron around herself and tied her hair up then put the whole thing under a white bandana, "I'll be back there in a minute Makiharu Oji-san!"

For the past few days, Kanade had been working for a man she knew a while back; meaning he knew her by 'Ayame'. His little tea shop was located near the mountains where lots of tourists would come and venture up to the snowcapped summit. Said tourists would stop by and take a warm sip to delicious tea, and maybe eat for a while. She would stay in his tea shack, and in return she would work for him.

In no time, Kanade got the hot water running and the tea leaves soaked while the old man walked around taking orders.

"Pardon the Intrusion!" An Orange haired girl yelled out.

"Welcome!" Makiharu greeted.

The girl sat down along with her friends awaiting their orders to be taken.

"Someone will be here to take your orders soon." The man told the group.

"Thank you very much." The young boy thanked formally, "Oh and if you don't mind, we're looking for a friend. Here's her picture." The boy showed the photo, "Her name is Kurosaki Kanade."

"Hmmm... No I'm sorry, but there is no 'Kanade' in these parts."

"...I see..." Negi responded, crest fallen.

"Don't worry Negi-bouzu, we'll find her." Kaede encouraged. The young mage only nodded in response.

"Oi, Ayame-chan, we got a large group on Table 8, take their orders while I prepare the tea alright?" Makiharu told the girl.

"Ok." Kanade monotoned. She got her notepad and pen and walked over to the table, while she scribbled things down in preparation.

She stopped in front of the chattering table. "Ok, have you all decided on what you're ordering?" She asked nonchalantly.

Dead silence.

"Hey I asked what your gonna order, I haven't got all day."

"Kana-chan?" A girl's voice mumbled.

"I don't know if you can read, but my name is-" Kanade stared in shock, "Ayame."

"KANADE-SAN!" The whole group tackled the girl to the ground much to the werewolf's distress.

"GET OFF ME!" Kanade yelled. The group reluctantly got up and as the blue haired girl brushed herself off.

"We were worried about you Kanade-san!" Negi starred off, "We thought we would never find-"

"Shut up Negi." Kanade deadpanned.

"But, Kanade-san-"

"Stop calling me that!" Kanade rudely interrupted, "My name is Ayame; I have no idea who Kanade is. Just leave me alone."

Asuna was about to tell the blue haired girl off but Negi stopped her then choose his next words carefully, "Ok Ayame-san, then would you talk to us when you're on your break?"

Kanade glared at the boy until her eyes softened a little. Slowly, she picked up her pen and notepad before speaking again, "So do you want to order or not?"

* * *

><p>No doubt about it, the next few minutes were awkward as hell.<p>

Kanade had handed them their orders as they all stayed in stark silence, each member of the group locking eyes with Kanade making her die a bit inside. Especially with Konoka; those dark brown eyes showed hurt and worry wrapped into one guilt-trip package.

When she was put on break, she went inside her small room to grab a jacket before heading outside around the back with the others.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Kanade monotoned.

"What do you think you idiot!" Asuna yelled incredulously, "We want to take you back with us to Mahora Academy!"

"And we want to know why you left in the first place." Asakura inquired.

"I'm not answering either." Kanade nonchalantly stated.

"That's it!" Asuna grabbed Kanade's jacket and pulled her close. "We came all the way to Osaka to find you and we're gonna bring you back! At least be grateful to have friends like us!"

"So you're set on taking me back, huh?" Kanade put her hand on top of Asuna's, "I'm sorry." All of a sudden, Asuna flew backwards and rolled in the snow before stopping. The whole group stared at the sudden action before dumbfounded eyes met with Kanade's cold ones.

"Asuna-san!" Negi yelled after his partner.

"Then I hope you're prepared to break a couple of bones right?" Kanade deadpanned.

"You're controlling Kanade-san aren't you? Release her at once!" Negi demanded.

"You're so naïve Negi. I'm Ayame right now. So you're fighting me as Ayame not Kanade. These feelings are genuine Negi."

"Wha-?"

"You all must be prepared to kill me right? Because I'm not leaving this place unless you do so."

The whole group was taken aback by the statement.

"W-What? No! We can talk this over! Please listen Kanade-san!" Just then, Negi felt fire rush by his face. In shock, he stumbled backwards into the chilling snow.

Kanade held out her fist, now steaming. "I missed on purpose Negi, you better be prepared next time I see you." She turned around and started walking back to the shack.

"Negi-sensei!"

"Negi-bozu!"

"Negi-kun! Asuna!"

"Kanade-dono! Why are you doing this?" Kaede yelled after her friend.

Kanade paused,"Because I'm already gone Kaede." The Ninja noticed the sorrow that plagued her voice. Kanade turned around denying any further remorse, "Go. I'll leave you all with one decision; Leave now or Kill me and take me back. Look for me in 2 days time at midnight; if I don't get an answer then I'll leave so you'll never find me again."

Then werewolf walked back into the shack as if nothing happened.

Leaving the group outside to leave and debate on their difficult choices.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong> Eh do I need to say it? New chapter, Review Yup! ^^;


	25. That Winter Night

**Chapter 25: That Winter Night…**

A frigid wind ran across the crust of the Osaka soil. Bare trees grabbing out to an unforeseen object in the sky.

Konoka POV

My eyes snapped open wide, awakening in a cold sweat. Sitting up slowly, as to not bother Set-chan (She always did look cute when sleeping); I put a hand to my head.

Since I arrived with everyone, I've had these scary, if not creepy, dreams; each time, I would try to figure what it meant... Replaying every second but end up more confused than I was before.

It would start would start and end with a lone girl. Just standing there as white snow fell warily to the ground around her monochrome figure. She looked no more than 12, wearing a kimono with a thin flower pattern.

She'd never move from that place. But beside the point, she looked familiar... She looked... Like me...

The strange girl would turn to her, black bangs covering the mysterious girl's eyes, and whisper something to the wind.

"Please Save Her... For me?"

And that's it... That's when I'd wake up.

I have no clue who the girl was or why I was having these strange dreams, but one thing was for sure; I had to save Kana-chan no matter what.

+++++Kanade's POV+++++  
>With less than a day left, I didn't need anymore inconveniences. I was packed and ready to go to the next location.<p>

Yet, I still felt empty... This was my plan all along, so why?

Absent mindedly, I walked outside Makiharu-ojisan's shop and into the blanketed surface. Snow fell silently to the ground as the full moon shone dimly against the night sky.

"It was snowing that day too..." As I recalled, I closed my eyes and heard the faint cracks of burning wood and screams of bloody murder, the noises growing louder by the moment. Bodies piling up and fires raging.

I snapped my eyes open to find no change in scenery. A mist cloud formed as I sighed heavily clutching my heart, "It's all gonna end here..."

*Snap...*

I twitched.

With inhuman stealth, I ran to the nearest tree and hid behind it, eyeing anything that could've caused the noise.

I was at a loss for words, the pain, and the frustration. Things never go as planned do they?

++++third POV+++++++  
>She rubbed her mitten covered hands in an attempt to stay warm, but to no avail. Konoka snuck out of the hotel room on premonition, careful not to awake her guardian or the others from their deep slumber.<p>

Konoka walked up the tea shack that Kanade stayed in and looked for an entrance inside.

Finally, she found a back door, with hopes high; she opened the door which led into a small living space.

"She's not here..." Konoka said aloud. Utterly disappointed by her search for her friend she decided to return to the hotel.

The healer turned around only to roughly bump into someone.

"Ah! I very sorry-" she looked up to find ice blue eyes staring back into her chocolate brown ones, "Kana... -Chan?"

"You shouldn't be so early." Kanade stated bluntly.

"Eh?" With a quick wave of her hand, Konoka was out like a light.

"I haven't even prepared anything yet either." The werewolf continued, "But, I can't just leave you here." She gathered her bags and placed two notes on the bed before returning outside.

In one swift transformation, Kanade turned into a full werewolf and leapt through the winter air, holding the unconscious brunette in a bundle in her arms.

"Just one more day..." Kanade thought, "And it'll all be over."

Setsuna slept soundly at her side of the bed, the swordswoman dreaming of what wonderful childhood she had with her Ojou-sama.

With a sudden chill, she tossed and turned to her other side, getting comfortable under the covers.

.

.

.

"That's strange..." Setsuna sleepily opened her eyes which instantly snapped open with alarm.

"Ojou-sama!" She bolted upright and found no sign of Konoka.

"Konoka Ojou-sama! Kono-chan! Where are you!" She practically yelled, alerting the others next door.

"Setsuna-san! Setsuna-san what's wrong?" Negi came bursting through the door.

"Konoka Ojou-sama's gone!" Setsuna explained.

By now, all the girls in the hallway were in the room, aware of the situation.

"Look!" Kaede spoke over the confusion, "Her shoes and coat are missing!"

"Eh? She went outside -aru?" Ku Fei exclaimed. Now everybody was worried.

"Where could she have gone?" Setsuna questioned herself aloud, "It's dangerous to be out at night!"

All this time, the child teacher was in deep thought, analyzing each piece of evidence. Then it hit him.

"Everyone!" He yelled to get everyone's attention, the girls turned their attention to their sensei, "I think I know where Konoka-san is."

The girls gave the boy happily anxious looks, "But we have to get ready for battle and for that, we need rest."

The students erupted with a chorus of 'what's, 'why's, and 'are you crazy's.

"Negi-sensei, with all respect, I- we can't just sleep now!" Setsuna argued, "We have to rescue Konoka Ojou-sama!"

"If she is where I think she is, then she will be fine." Negi said seriously.

Setsuna clenched her fists on Yuunagi until they turned white. Then Asuna put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm with Negi on this one Setsuna-san. Just calm down and get some rest, okay?"

The swordswoman released her grip as she breathed.

"You're right. I shouldn't be rushing into things too quickly..." The raven haired girl turned to her teacher, "Are you positive that she'll be safe where she is?" Setsuna asked.

"...Yes." Negi replied.

"Alright. Let's go back to sleep then..."

With that, the girls left to their quarters.

Kaede stopped the young mage for a moment, "Negi-bouzu, Konoka-dono is with Kanade-dono, right?"

"Yes, I believe so." He answered.

"Does that mean you already have your answer?"

"I... I'm not sure yet..."

Kaede stood straight with the ever encouraging smile on her face, "Don't worry, I'm sure you will have your answer soon. Good night." With that the ninja and mage went their separate ways without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> ... Maybe I'll finish this then re-write it... REVIEW! :D


	26. Trusting You

**Chapter 26: Trusting You**

**Konoka POV**

I'm in the dream again. The same girl standing in the middle of the snow. But this time was different from all the others; instead of the girl's monochromatic appearance, her kimono was purple with gold lining. Her chocolate brown hair and matching eyes were spitting images of me.

"You're here! You're here!" The girl squealed. The girl ran up to me and held out a hand.

I took it slowly and the girl instantly pulled me along.

"C'mon c'mon! Hurry up! I wanna show you something!" She beckoned.

"W-wait! Where are we going?" I asked.

She didn't answer.

After what seemed like hours we stopped at a wide open estate that surrounded a tower.

The girl turned around, "So... Are you gonna help me?"

"Eh?"

"Well you're here for someone right?"

"What?"

"Me too! Come on let's play!"

"Hold on a minute!" I asserted myself to speak, the unknown girl stared at me wide eyed, "Who are you? And more importantly, why are you in my dreams?"

The girl sighed, "Fine. I kinda wanted to play with you before you woke up because it's so lonely here, but I'll tell you who I am." She closed her eyes, when she reopened them; they were full of sadness and hurt but overall, gave off an aura of lifelessness.

"My name is Mizuka. I'm in your dreams because you have the most similar relationship to my friend. This is my home." Mizuka gestured around her, just then, the buildings burst into flames and reduced to ash, leaving the tower standing at the center. "... Or at least what's left if it... Let's go somewhere else to talk." With a snap of her fingers, we were transported into an empty bedroom.

I was horrified, in a few minutes, buildings were ravaged by fire as we just stood there, "W-what just happened?" I asked, then something hit me, "Wait, you're Mizuka, Kana-chan's best friend?"

Mizuka stood there surprised before a small smile formed on her face, "I'm glad she told you about me. She must have trusted you very much."

I nodded, "Yeah, and not just me either! She made friends with her classmates too!"

Tears rolled down Mizuka's face, "Thank goodness. That means I can trust this task to you all then."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"To save Kana-chan of course! I'm entrusting you and your friends to save her!" Mizuka stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Wait, if you're here in my dreams that means you know how to use magic right?"

"Yes."

"Then why can't you come meet Kana-chan in person to talk her out of it? I'm sure she would listen to you!"

Mizuka's happy expression was replaced with that of sorrow, "I... I wish I could... But... I can't."

"Why not?" I pouted.

"Because... I'm dead..."

The words rang in my ears. Suddenly, the walls around us began to shake as well as Mizuka's image.

"You're waking up! I'm sorry for this but please!" Tears fell down the girl's face, "Please save her! For me and herself!"

No words came out for the plea the mirror like image of me, except these,

"My name is Konoe Konoka, and I promise, that I will save Kana-chan!"

I was falling, falling into the light of the world ahead.

The last thing I saw: a smile as bright as the clear moonlight.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: <span>**Short Chapter is Short! :D REVIEW!


	27. Countdown to the Rescue

**Chapter 27: Countdown to the Rescue**

Konoka woke up from her dream and groggily opened her eyes to the bright afternoon sun.

Slowly, she walked to the rail and stared at the picturesque scene before her. The sun expanded a myriad of oranges and violets. However, only one color prevailed in the sky; a blood red.

Konoka wasn't one for premonitions, but she did know one thing, something bad was going to happen and she needed to stop it.

"I see you're up early." Said a voice behind her.

The healer spun around to find Kanade at the other side if the room standing at the door with a blank expression on her face.

"Kana-chan!" She proceeded to run towards her.

"STAY BACK!" Kanade seethed as she clenched her fists; the brown haired girl's eyes went wide as she stopped herself from going any further. "Don't come near me... I just wanted to see you weren't dead." The girl deadpanned.

"W-what?"

"I'm going out. Stay inside."

"Wait Kana-chan!"

Kanade appeared in front of the healer grabbed her neck. Konoka struggled to breathe under Kanade's grip.

"If you don't want to die, you will stay here and away from me." Kanade threatened. She released her grip and Konoka fell to the floor, gasping for air.

Kanade stood there for a moment then turned away and closed the door, leaving the healer sobbing silently.

It was times like this that Kanade cursed her enhanced hearing; with each sob, her resolve would waver.

_'But I won't let her change me.'_

* * *

><p>Kanade stood in the midst of fallen trees in the snow; her normal arms were replaced with her werewolf ones. The afternoon sun had faded; a dim full moon prevailed the night sky, clouds obstructing its glow.<p>

Kanade had been out for the reminder of the afternoon, venting. But even now, the pent up rage still lingered. Kanade screamed to the night sky. None of it was fair. Her past, her present, her entire life was a lie.

The blue haired girl walked back to the tower and up the stairs to the 5th floor and into the kitchen. With some hot water and instant ramen, dinner was served... For two.

After finishing her own, Kanade walked down the hall and into the room where Konoka sat against the wall shivering in her sleep. The werewolf sighed; placing the noodles down, she took off her own jacket and covered the brunette. The girl stirred then opened her eyes.

"Time to eat." Kanade stated plainly as she sat cross legged on the floor. Taking the chopsticks from the cup, she gathered some noodles and held it out to Konoka who promptly ate them. Oddly enough, she didn't protest at all, throughout the entire meal, the two remained eerily quiet. After finishing, Kanade stood up, threw away the trash and made her way to the door.

"U-um, Kana-chan." The blunette stopped and turned to the healer.

"What do you need?" Kanade asked nonchalantly.

"Why... Are you doing this?"

"What?"

"Why are you going through all this trouble just to get away from us? Why are you running from is on the first place? Why did you kidnap me? And-"

"Shut up!" The blue haired girl yelled.

"Why do you look so sad?"

A long pause came between the two; Kanade sighed again, "I'm not answering any of those questions, so why bother asking?" Kanade walked to the door and slid it open.

"Then tell me! Why keep me alive?"

Kanade stopped again, then walked to Konoka and sat down. "If you're going to keep asking questions, I might as well tell you why."

"Eh?"

"I'm keeping you alive because..." A shadow covered her eyes, "I never want to make the same mistake again."

* * *

><p>"Nodoka-dono, are you sure Konoka-dono is around here?"<p>

"Yes, I'm positive Kaede-san." The bookworm said with a bit of determination. Her artifact glowed as directions were written out for the team to the place their healer was held captive. On the heading, read Kanade's name and her thoughts towards the tower.

"It's a good thing Nodoka got Kanade's thoughts during that last encounter -arune." Ku Fei stated thoughtfully, "Now we know where Kanade is probably keeping Konoka!"

The rest of the group nodded thoughtfully.

Setsuna gripped Yuunagi tightly with gloved hands. 'Ojou-sama better be safe.'

"Hey, Setsuna-san." Asuna tapped on the raven haired girl's shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Konoka will be just fine. Kanade-san might be our enemy, but I'm sure she wouldn't lay a finger on her."

"And if she did?"

"Then we knock some sense into her!"

Setsuna smiled a bit at her friend's comment, but all was true; if Konoka was injured at all, friend it enemy, Kanade won't go unscathed.

"A-anyway..." Negi said getting everyone's attention, "Are we almost there Nodoka-san?" The boy asked.

"Yes Sensei. If we take the next left here at this tree..." The group turned, revealing to them a row of bare trees and a single snowy path leading to a single tower. "We're here."

"Arigatou Nodoka-san." Negi thanked making the timid girl blush a bit. "Alright. We will separate into two groups from here: Setsuna-san, Ku-teacher, Nodoka-san and Yue-san go together in the building where Konoka-san is probably held. Then Asuna-san, Kaede-san and I will fight against Kanade-san to distract her from you guys."

Everyone nodded in agreement and parted into their groups. Group one, ran around the pathway to avoid any unwanted appearances, while group two ran straight down the pathway towards the oncoming battle.

* * *

><p>Kanade woke up in an instant, feeling multiple presences approaching her. She stood up and went to the balcony where her suspicions proved true, she could make out the figures of Negi, Asuna and Kaede running towards the tower. Konoka also awoke in a shock.<p>

"K-kana-chan, what's the matter?" The brunette asked.

"... They're here..." The girl answered back with a small smirk on her face.

"Eh? You mean Set-chan and the others?"

"That doesn't matter." Kanade replied harshly as she walked quickly out the door,

"The countdown starts now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong> Thanks! Now Review! :D


	28. The Grave Rescue

**Chapter 28:The Grave Rescue**

Negi, Kaede and Asuna ran, coming closer and closer to their destination. But all the while, Negi was thinking of his answer to it all. Was it acceptable?

'...No, this is right.' He confirmed with himself. He looked straight ahead of himself, a determined spark in his eyes as he continued to trek hurriedly through the snow.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Setsuna, Nodoka, Yue and Ku-Fei took an alternate route for their rescue mission. Nodoka led the group with her artifact, which suddenly glowed. The timid girl stopped in her tracks as more writing began to appear on the pages of her diary. Her eyes skimmed through the pages then they widened in realization.<p>

"Everyone Kanade-san is coming!" She exclaimed in a whisper.

Everyone scrambled behind a tree, Nodoka hid along with Yue who pulled out her crescent-moon wand, Setsuna gripped Yuunagi at the ready while Ku-Fei held her palms in fighting position.

A cloud passed over the winter moon, shrouding its light behind curtains.

Suddenly, from the air, a giant wolf landed on all fours, sliding in the snow a bit before stopping; then ever so slowly, it changed into a human. All the others could see was a faint glint of metal in her hands... And brown locks of hair.

Setsuna felt her blood boil inside her and carefully unsheathed Yuunagi without a sound, then she remembered what Asuna had said. 'Calm down Sakurazaki...' She told herself, and then she slid her nodachi back in its sheath.

The clouds finally drifted away from the moon, granting a soft light to the figures below.

It was indeed Kanade. The same blue hair and blue eyes, she wore a white version of her t-shirt hoodie and maroon cargo pants. But somehow, she seemed off.

The group watched as the werewolf swept the snow off a stone in the middle of a clearing... A grave...

With a solemn care, Kanade placed an iris flower in front of the tombstone along with the brown hair. The teen knelt there for a bit; her shoulders grew tense as tears began to fall. She took out her pactio card

"Adeat." She whispered. The card turned into her daisho. Kanade unsheathed the blade as it also began to extend. She put the blade to the moonlight, examining it... And remembering all the pain it held. Then in one swift motion, the blunette stabbed the blade into the ground next to the grave. With that done, she got up, stroked the stone, and as quickly as she came, she turned back into her wolf form and raced away without looking back.

Setsuna was the first to step out from her hiding place, having fully sheathed Yuunagi once more. The rest followed suit when the coast was clear.

"That was close -aruka!" Ku-Fei said in relief. Nodoka and Yue nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it would've been troublesome if we were to get in a fight now."

"Ne, Setsuna! Say something -aru!" The Chinese girl called out.

The swordswoman nodded absent mindedly as she walked to the grave. With curiosity, the others followed and read the tombstone;

_'In Loving Memory of Haruki Mizuka...'_

"Who's Mizuka?" Ku-Fei asked the rest, they just shook their heads.

"I don't know. Kanade-san never really talked about herself much." Setsuna stated, stroking a gloved hand on the sword's wood.

"Now that I think about it, we never really asked, or even got to know her..." Nodoka added.

"All we saw was that hopeful smile and optimism..." Yue continued, "Was any of it real?" A silence lingered over the group, everyone in deep thought.

Ku-Fei put a hand on the petite girl's shoulder, "We'll just have to ask her then, right -aruka? But right now, let's focus on rescuing Konoka -aru." The other three snapped out of their thoughts and realized their mission.

With minds set, the four girls ran in the direction of the tower once again.

* * *

><p>Kaede skidded to a stop signaling Negi and Asuna with a raised hand to do the same. The trio had just arrived at the large tower.<p>

Kaede looked around her, and sniffed the air... There was a faint smell of ashes... As well as blood. The ninja sensed a presence, "She's here." Just as she said that, a large wolf leaped from the roof of the tower and plunged towards them. The three jumped out of the way before the black wolf could tackle them down. It landed on all fours and spun around the meet its opponents. The wolf let out a deep growl as sharp fangs bared themselves to the group. Keeping its cerulean eye on each person, the animal crept back in the shadows. A faint silhouette revealed the transformation from wolf to human...

Kanade revealed herself once again before the group, a poker face ruling her expression.

"Welcome to my battle ground." She stated mockingly as she bowed, "Funny, I was beginning to think you wouldn't come." A smirk played on her features.

"Kanade-dono! We didn't come here to play around, where is Konoka-dono?" Kaede played along with their plan.

"Cut the act Kaede, I already know the others are going to get Konoka."

"W-what?" Asuna yelled in disbelief. Kaede widened her eyes a bit in surprise while Negi's expression remained straight, "How did you know?"

"C'mon Asuna, you don't think my senses would dull just because of a little snow did you?" The werewolf stated in a-matter-in-fact tone, "Don't worry, I left them alone. But they will be surprised with what I left them in the tower."

Now Asuna's blood was boiling, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO KONOKA?" she yelled, "ANSWER ME!"

Kanade let out a small laugh, "We'll just see how they'll clean up now won't we?"

"Why you-!" Asuna was stopped by Negi who still held his serious expression; he stepped in front and confronted Kanade.

"Ah, you have THAT look on your face. I take it you have your answer?" Kanade asked.

Negi closed his eyes for a moment, recollecting his thoughts for these chosen few words, "I'm not going to kill you Kanade-san, but that doesn't mean we're leaving. We all came here with one mission, and that's to bring you back whether you like it or not." He stated defiantly.

Kanade's smirk turned into anger, "It's too bad Negi-kun..." Her arms turned into werewolf limbs in an instant, "I was really looking forward to see you at your best. You never really go all out, it would be best if you would just take my life now." The werewolf sneered, "WITH THAT KIND OF RESOLVE THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN BEAT ME!" she yelled at him, in an instant, Kanade appeared right next to the young mage, "You'll be sorry for those words." She whispered to him. With one swift kick to the stomach, Negi was sent flying back, but on instinct, the boy flipped in mid air and landed on his feet as he skid to a stop.

"Ho, I guess that training with Evangeline didn't go to waste after all." The blunette mocked.

"Haaa!" Asuna swung her harisen towards Kanade's face, but she dodged just in time and flipped backwards. But it wasn't over yet, Asuna came forward yet again and continued slashing at her, the werewolf just slipped away by the hair as every swing came by, making the orange haired girl frustrated.

With a great overhead strike, Kanade parried Asuna's arm and came in close for a punch. Suddenly something whizzed by Kanade's face and stuck to the ground; a kunai.

Before she could react, Asuna slammed her artifact to Kanade's head, sending her tumbling in the snow, but quickly regained balance and changed into her wolf form to bullet herself towards Kaede. Kanade tackled the Ninja to the ground in her half human form and rained down punches on Kaede's face who struggled to block the ongoing blows.

Asuna swung again for another blow but Kanade saw it coming and rolled out of the way in time, stopping at her knees.

**"SAGGITA MAGICA, 20 ARROWS OF LIGHT!"** Negi shouted from the front. Kanade tried to escape but was held back by 2 Kaede clones.

"If you're going all out Kanade-dono," one began, "then we won't hold back either. I'm sorry." The clones pushed Kanade into the air right in front of the arrow magic.

**"BLAZING DRAGON'S ROAR!"** Kanade shouted out, letting a fire breath escape from her mouth just before the arrows hit, causing a huge explosion.

The werewolf landed on both legs but crouched to the ground. _'That was close...'_ She thought. The blue haired girl stole a glance to the side where the tower stood.

_'... It's alright... Just hold on for a bit longer...'_ She said to herself as she gripped her jacket tightly. Snapping back to reality, Negi, Asuna and Kaede stood a few yards away from her. Kanade's eyes narrowed as she went and charged forward. She wasn't going to lose this last fight...

* * *

><p>An explosion rattled the building, causing the quartet of girls to stop in their tracks. Nodoka, Setsuna Yue and Ku-Fei stood were navigating through the building with the help of Nodoka's Artifact.<p>

"Did it start already -aruka?" Ku-Fei asked to no one in particular.

"Umn. We have to hurry." Setsuna urged, "Nodoka-san, where do we go next?" She asked the mind-reader, but apparently, she was reading something else in her book, her eyes were glued to the pages.

"Nodoka?" Yue asked her best friend with a hint of curiosity.

"Eh? Oh I-I'm sorry. I was just reading something."

"What is it?" Yue pried a little more.

"I-It's nothing really!" She stuttered out, "Setsuna-san, the next turn is on the right and Konoka-san should be on the 2nd room to your left." She answered the swordswoman in hopes to change the subject. Setsuna went on ahead with Ku-Fei not far behind.

Yue and Nodoka were the only ones left alone.

"Nodoka? What did you read? You look pale." The petite girl asked with worry.

"... It's about Kanade-san..." The bookworm finally let out.

* * *

><p>"Konoka-Ojou-sama!" Setsuna shouted as she ran to the familiar girl huddled in the corner.<p>

"Set-chan!" Konoka beamed.

In a flash, Konoka was freed from her bindings and hugged her childhood friend tightly, Setsuna returned the hug.

"Thank goodness you're alright -aru!" Ku-Fei said happily.

"Ok, let's get you somewhere safe." Setsuna said, but Konoka shook her head.

"No! We have to save Kanade-san first!" The brunette told them.

"Negi-sensei, Asuna-san and Kaede-san are fighting with her now!" Setsuna explained to her, but Konoka insisted.

"There is no reason to fight!" The brown haired girl continued, "I know why she's doing all of this!" Konoka told the two.

* * *

><p>"Really? That's great!" Yue exclaimed with a smile, but Nodoka shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.<p>

"No... This story is everything but good..."

Yue, Setsuna and Ku-Fei were confused, "What do you mean?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I seriously am an Idiot, I posted the next chapter without even filling in the gap in between! DDDX But well, if you're happy, here's some development... Hopefully in the right direction... Review please~~~~


	29. Negi's Counter!

**Wow, super long haitus right? Well, not really that many care at all. New chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 29: Negi's Counter!<span>**

Both parties breathed heavily. If Negi didn't know any better, Kanade was almost as powerful as Evangeline...Almost... The fighting style and instinct reminded him of Kotarou, although, her movements were more diverse and, in a sense, dirty.

Then it clicked, he knew just what to do.

"Asuna-san! Kaede-san! Pull back!" He yelled.

The three jumped back for a breather leaving back a confused Kanade. Negi took a step forward eyes burning with fierce determination and certainty. "I will be your opponent Kanade-san!" He declared. Asuna looked at the child in worry until his words were heard telepathically,

"It's alright Asuna-san, I have a plan."

The look somehow unnerved the werewolf but kept her hostile look on.

"Just a little more..." She thought.

Using instant movement, Kanade closed the distance between them and threw a punch with her clawed hands. Negi caught her arm as it slid by his face and stuck out his elbow in retaliation. Seeing this, the werewolf blocked the elbow head on and twisted it behind Negi's back.

"What's wrong Negi? Having a little trouble with your plan?" She provoked.

"Not at all." He replied in a strained voice.

In an instant, Kanade was flipped into the air and narrowly missed the ground as she twisted herself out if the mage's grip.

"Heh, I see you made use of that Aikido."

"I had a friend teach me the basics." He replied knowingly getting into fighting stance.

Kanade's face grew serious, "Some friend."

The two charged at each other at frightening speeds. Each exchanging blows and screams over each other.

Just then, Kanade landed a knee into the boy causing him to falter.

Asuna couldn't watch anymore, she stepped in front of her partner with her harisen out in preparation to come. "Negi, whether you like it or not, I'm fighting with you."

Asuna charged with a yell towards Kanade who then disappeared before her eyes. A chill ran down the Orange haired girl's spine at the sudden realization; Kanade flashed behind her going after the young mage, "NEGI!"

With one final boost, Kanade bolted at the vulnerable boy who just waited there.

"3...2...1... NOW!" Negi vanished from Kanade's point of view, "Activate the contract for one second; for Negi Springfield…" Just then; Kanade was hit under the chin sending her flying upwards at the unexpected blow.

Mustering the energy he had left, Negi pulled together his magic for one more spell.

_**"Rastil Ma skil Magister! Une Fulgor Concidens Noctum... In Mea Manu Ens Inimicium Eyat "**_ As the boy chanted, everything seemed to move in slow motion as Kanade fell and landed on Negi's hand.

_**"FULGRATIO ALBICANS!"**_

From the sky, a bolt of lightning crashed down onto of the girl as she cried out in pain. _"No, I was so close..."_

With a loud thud, Kanade fell behind the mage, into the snow damaged and unmoving.

With great pride, Negi stood tall above his defeated opponent.

"Damn it Negi you had me worried for nothing!" Asuna scolded breaking the boy out of his senses and into frantic arguing with his partner.

Suddenly, the group heard a voice, "Negi-sensei! Konoka-Ojou-sama is alright!"

"Negi-kun!" The brown haired healer ran up to the group and trailing behind was Setsuna; both safe and sound.

"Oh Negi-bozu you defeated your opponent already -aruka?" Ku Fei exclaimed.

"Konoka! Setsuna-san you're alright!" Asuna shouted in relief.

"Asuna, I was never in danger in the first place!" Konoka explained, gaining the attention from those around her. "Actually-"

"Finally..." Kanade pressed a button on a trigger.

Kaede shouted in alarm, "EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

The group threw themselves to the ground.

_***KABOOOOOM!***_

The building behind them exploded in a blazing inferno; splinters of wood and flame littered the ground as the area was enveloped in a cloud of smoke and ash.

Kaede was the first to look up at the destruction in shock. Had she not seen the trigger in time, they would surely have been caught under a wooden beam.

The ninja observed her surroundings as the fire raged on, that's when her eyes locked on sudden movement.

Through the haze, the silhouette of Kanade stood out to the Ninja. Her eyes following her friend's staggering movements to the front of the group, her shadow dancing behind the dazed students.

"Ha... Ha... !" Kanade burst into a maniacal laughter watching the flames light up the winter night. When she calmed down, she turned her head towards Kaede, a grin plastered on her face betrayed by the tears running down.

The rest of the class began to stir and slowly get up from the snowy ground to witness the horror of the burning building. Konoka seemed the most mortified at the scene.

"It's wonderful isn't it?" Kanade said aloud turning everyone's attention to the werewolf, "It all ends here, and now I can leave!"

"T-that's great!" Ku Fei exclaimed unsteadily, "So you're gonna come back to Mahora right -aru?"

Kanade turned around with a dead serious expression, "Who said I was leaving with you guys?"

"Eh?"

Ever so slowly, Kanade unzipped her jacket and what they saw shocked the entire party of students.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong> Hmm, what is under Kanade's Jacket that shocked so many? Look forward to the next chapter! :D ... Or not...REVIEW


End file.
